A Good Man
by Rachel Wilder
Summary: A look at the life of Teddy Conrad.
1. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

Teddy Conrad never intended to spend his life in Nashville. Yes, it was his hometown, with lots of memories, but it also came with a lot of baggage. Then again, Teddy Conrad never intended to fall in love with Rayna Jaymes. She also came with some good memories, but calling what she came with "baggage" was an understatement. But, things don't always turn out the way you intended. Which had brought him here. To this moment. To this place.

Montgomery, Alabama. Federal Prison. They called it a camp, but there was a fence and he had on a uniform. Oh, and there was the judge approving his plea bargain. Ten years. A huge fine. Freedom lost. It all came at a huge price. Seeing the looks on his daughters' faces as they stood in front of him in the prison waiting room, begging him to say that he was innocent.

And in some ways, he had been innocent. Once upon a time. They all had been.

 **New Years Eve 1998**

Teddy pulled up to the valet stand in front of the Belle Meade Country Club and looked over at his cousin, Sarah.

"Why is this a good idea?" he asked as the valet opened his door.

"Because you've barely gone out since you broke up with Peggy," she replied. "It's New Years. You can't stay home and read the Economist."

Teddy sighed and get out of the car, handing his keys to the valet.

He knew she was right. He'd come back to Nashville that fall after finishing his MBA at Georgetown. It had always been easier to be in Washington with his grandparents after his mom and dad divorced. After...well, after it wasn't such an honor to be a Conrad in Nashville any longer. The break-up with Peggy, well, it had been unexpected and part of him was relieved, but another part of him just didn't want to have to start all over with dating and certainly not here, at the country club where he heard the whispers about his dad every single time his grandparents brought him here.

They walked under the white columns into the building. As they stepped through the doors, Teddy felt a wave of nostalgia. He'd come here a lot when he was young. To swim, to play tennis, to golf with his dad and grandfather. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Teddy Conrad?"

He looked up to see a dark haired woman standing in front of him. He smiled and looked at her. "Tandy?"

She nodded and laughed. "My goodness, how long has it been?" she asked.

He swallowed. "Gosh, maybe ten years, fifteen?"

"Where did you move?" she asked, as she reached for a glass of champagne from a waiter nearby.

"Washington," he replied. "With my grandparents. They...they wanted me to go to St. Alban's, so I lived with them, there." He felt like he was tripping over his words. "I was back, at Vanderbilt for my undergrad, but then went back..."

Tandy took a long drag from the champagne glass. "Well, it's good to see you again. You know who else is here tonight after a long time away?"

Teddy shrugged. He really had no idea about the goings on of the country club set in Nashville any longer.

"My sister. The great Rayna Jaymes. You remember her, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Teddy replied, nodding.

"Well, after celebrating the new year in every honky tonk in the South that past ten years, she's here tonight," Tandy explained. "Let me see if I can see her…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked around the room.

"Hey, Tandy, it's great to see you," Teddy said as she walked away toward the bar.

"You look about as thrilled to be here as I am."

Teddy turned around to find Rayna Jaymes standing in front of him. "That obvious?" he asked.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I think you and I might be the only ones in this room who didn't get our boobs done for Christmas."

Teddy found himself chuckling. "Can I get you a drink, Ms. Jaymes?"

Rayna looked at him, smiled and nodded. "Meet me on the veranda. I don't think I can take the sideways glances of all these girls for another minute."

A few minutes later, Teddy walked out onto the verandah to find Rayna over near the short wall overlooking the golf course.

"I forgot to ask what you wanted, so I hope a Manhattan is okay," he said as he handed her the glass.

"You read my mind," she responded as she took a sip. "Very nice choice. Wait, I know you, don't I?"

He smiled and nodded. "We took swimming lessons together. I think we were about ten or so."

"Ah, yes," Rayna answered. "Those summers before my daddy shipped us off to summer camp for eight weeks at a time."

"Before I went to go live with my grandparents," Teddy responded.

Rayna nodded. She couldn't remember the exact details, but she knew something had happened with Teddy's dad. And a girl. Maybe a car accident?

"So, you come here much?" Teddy asked as he took another sip from his glass.

"Me?" Rayna laughed. "No. You?"

Teddy shook his head.

"Why exactly are we here, then?" Rayna asked.

Teddy shrugged and took another sip. "My cousin made me come."

Rayna drank from her glass as well. "My sister did the same to me."

"Clearly, they're very worried about us," Teddy said as he leaned back against the wall.

"You want to get out of here?" Rayna asked as she set her empty glass down on a nearby table.

Teddy shrugged again. "What do you have in mind?"

Rayna looked over at him and smiled. "Anywhere but here."

Unsure of what he was getting himself into, but happy for any excuse to get out of there, Teddy set his glass down as well and followed her to the door. She wasn't anything like any woman he'd met before, but in many ways, he liked that.

* * *

"So, what's it like, being out on the road all the time, like that?" Teddy asked as he picked up a piece of toast off his plate and looked across the diner table at Rayna.

"Not nearly as glamourous as you might imagine," she replied. "It's a lot of cities, lots of catered food, lots of time in airports or on the bus. But then…" She shook her head and pushed her fork into the pile of hashbrowns on her plate. "I don't know, there's something when you hear the band playing the first notes of one of your songs, hear the crowd...it's like...it's like magic."

"So, how'd you end up at the country club tonight?" he asked. "I mean, I'd like you'd be at a gig or out with your boyfriend or something."

Rayna's face drew blank and she reached for her mug of coffee, taking a long drink. "I'm off the road for a bit now. And as for the boyfriend...well, that's complicated."

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," Teddy responded. "I didn't mean to pry."

Rayna shrugged. "No, it's okay. My boyfriend is my band leader. And he's in rehab. Again. So, we're off the road for now and I don't know...I'm thinking that maybe he and I are off too. What about you?"

Teddy let out a little laugh and shook his head. "Uh, I was there tonight because my cousin thinks my life has gotten really sad."

"Sad how?" Rayna asked.

Teddy picked up a slice of bacon off his plate, took a bite and chewed slowly. "I guess I've been laying low since I caught my fiancee in bed with my best friend."

"Ouch," Rayna said.

Teddy nodded. "Not my best moment." He took a sip of coffee and set the cup back down on the table. "So, it isn't midnight yet, should we go somewhere? Ring in the New Year?"

Rayna smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. But somewhere new, right? Not back to the country club?"

"Definitely not," Teddy replied. He put money down on the table for the late night breakfast and waited as Rayna slipped from the booth.

He pointed the car downtown. "Any suggestions?" he asked.

Rayna nodded. "Let's drop the car at the Hilton and head down to Broadway. It'll just be a big party at this point."

He followed her suggestions and before they knew it, they were caught up in the swell of the crowds moving from one honky tonk to another.

"You want something to drink?" he asked. "Champagne?"

She pointed to the waitress with a bucket of beers. "How about one of those High Lifes. They're the champagne of beer, right?"

Teddy quickly bought two beers and headed back to Rayna.

"You're just in time," she said as she popped the cap off her beer."

"In time for what?" he asked as the crowd started counting down from ten. As the shouts of "Happy New Year!" echoed across the street, he watched as she leaned into him and kissed him, her lips tasting of the beer.

"Happy New Year, Teddy Conrad," she said as she pulled back.

He didn't bet that this was going to turn out to be a love that lasted a lifetime, but maybe someday it would make a good story for his kids-the New Year's Eve kiss he celebrated with a real country western music star.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy didn't expect to see Rayna again, so he was surprised on a cold, bright day in February to pick up his office phone and hear her voice on the end of the line.

"How y'all doing?" she asked.

"Good...and you?" he replied, wondering what had precipitated this call.

"So, I've been busy in the studio, pretty much working day and night and I've decided to give myself a night off. You free for dinner?" she asked.

Teddy looked down at his day planner. He was supposed to have drinks with clients at the bar over in the Hermitage Hotel, but that was at 6 pm.

"Could we meet a little later? Around 8?" he asked. "I wasn't sure I'd hear from you again."

Rayna laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't sure I'd call you, but I had a really good time on New Years. I haven't...I haven't laughed like that for a while."

She suggested a quiet restaurant over in East Nashville and he agreed to meet her there.

* * *

As Teddy pulled up, he saw Rayna standing next to her car with a man he didn't recognize. He got out of his car and waited, looking to see if she needed a moment of privacy.

"I told you I wasn't doing this again," he heard her say to the man.

"Ray," the guy responded, putting his hand on her arm.

"Stop it, Deacon. I told you, I'm not talking to you again, if you're drunk or using. Get yourself clean, then we can talk."

"Rayna? Everything okay?" Teddy asked as he walked up to them, not feeling like he could just wait by his car any longer.

She nodded. "He's leaving. Go home, Deacon. Sleep it off."

The guy looked at Teddy, then turned and headed down the street.

"You okay?" Teddy asked again, as he reached out and touched Rayna's arm.

"Yeah," she replied. "Hey, do you mind if we go somewhere else? Maybe not East Nashville?"

"Sure," Teddy responded. "How about we take my car and I bring you back here later to pick up yours."

Rayna agreed and followed him, never looking back to see that guy had stood watching as they left.

* * *

"You want to talk about it?" Teddy asked as the waitress walked away to fill their drink orders.

Rayna shrugged. "I'm not sure. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Teddy responded. "Whatever you want."

They sat silently as the waitress returned with their drinks and took a moment to share the specials.

"Give us a couple of minutes?" Teddy replied to the server. She nodded and said she'd check back in a bit.

Rayna took a long sip of her drink and looked over at him. "That was my boyfriend-I mean, you probably figured that out."

"I assumed," Teddy responded, looking over at her. Her face looked pinched, strained. "So, he's not in rehab anymore?"

She shook her head. "No, he is not. Again."

"So, this is a long-term problem for him?" Teddy asked.

Rayna sat for a moment, then sighed. "Yes, I mean, he's always been a drinker, but it became a bigger problem a few years ago and he's tried-he has really tried, but it just never seems to make a difference. And I want to help him, but I don't...I don't know if he even wants to help himself anymore."

She looked like she was going to start crying any minute. He took a deep breath and looked straight at her. "My dad was an alcoholic. I know exactly what you mean."

"Did he stop drinking?" she asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Well...sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"He's dead," Teddy replied. "I mean, it was a heart attack, not some kind of _Leaving Las Vegas_ scenario, but he never stopped drinking. Never stopped breaking my mom's heart. Never stopped...well, it wasn't easy."

Rayna nodded, her eyes filling with tears now. "I know. I love him, but that man-the one you just saw in the parking lot-that isn't him. And every once in awhile, I see him again, and it makes me so hopeful that he can get better, that this won't consume him and destroy him."

"It took me a long time to realize I wasn't responsible for my dad drinking or not drinking," Teddy said quietly. "I used to think that if I was a better boy, if I listened to him or my mom, if I scored another run at baseball...it took me years to get that it was his problem, not mine."

Rayna looked over at him. "I think I know that, in my heart, but…"

"It's hard," Teddy responded. "Yeah. And it isn't anything you can make yourself really know-but know that at some point, you will come to understand that it's his problem, not yours. And not being willing to enable him, doesn't mean you don't love him anymore."

* * *

Teddy watched as Rayna unlocked her car in the parking lot at the first restaurant, started it and then drove away into the night.

He had enjoyed dinner. He was glad that she was willing to be open with him about her personal life, but after their food had arrived, she had called a moratorium on talking about her boyfriend and then they had really had fun, like they had on New Years Eve. Rayna Jaymes was a complex and fascinating woman.

* * *

"Hey, you ever been to the Grand Ole Opry?"

Teddy laughed. Once again, after a couple weeks of radio silence, Rayna had called him up in the middle of the work day.

"I hope you don't hate me, but no, I never have actually gone," he responded.

"Well, I'm performing this Saturday night, and I wondered if you'd want to come as my guest," Rayna said.

Teddy looked up from his desk, out his window that looked onto Commerce Street. "That sounds like run, Rayna. Just tell me when and where."

He took down the details from her in his planner and hung up the phone. So, did this mean they were friends? Dating? Was she still with the guitar player? Would he be there?

Teddy sighed. There was a lot of figure out, but right now he probably needed to figure out if there was some sort of dress code to being an Opry plus one.

* * *

As they were walking up to the artist's entrance as the Opry, he stopped and pulled Rayna aside.

"So, I should have asked earlier, is he going to be here tonight? Your boyfriend?"

Rayna looked at him and shook her head. "First of all, he's now an ex-boyfriend."

"Okay," Teddy said slowly.

"And he won't be here tonight. Actually, that night we went out to dinner, he got picked up for drunk driving, again. I think he might still be in county lock-up. I didn't bail him out this time. I just…"

"It's okay, Rayna," Teddy said, putting his hand on her arm. "You don't have to explain it to me. You can talk to me about it, if you want to, but don't feel like you have to justify it to me."

She shook back her hair and pressed a smile on her face. "So no, my boyfriend will not be here tonight and let's just both hope that the guitar player standing in for him can pull it off." She leaned in toward him, her hand on his chest moving up to his shoulder. "Turns out, I'm sort of demanding, or so the last two replacements I tried, told me."

"Replacement boyfriends?" Teddy replied, trying to sound indignant.

Rayna laughed and smacked her hand lightly against him. "Guitar players! Wow, you are…" She didn't finish, instead leaned in and kissed him. Hard.

"Okay, we need to go," she said as she pulled back. "Time to introduce you to some legendary Nashville history.

* * *

Teddy stood in the wings just off the Opry stage and watched Rayna perform. She was amazing. He'd always enjoyed listening to music, although he was more of an alt-rock guy than country music. He'd seen bands at the 930 Club when they came through DC, but this was a completely different type of experience.

He felt a wave rush over him. He was starting to fall for this woman. It caught him a little off-guard, but made him happy all the same.

Rayna came off the stage after his set and flung her arms around him.

"What did you think?" she asked, a huge smile splashed across her face.

"It was awesome, Rayna," he responded. "I've never seen anything like it. You're...you're amazing."

She leaned in and kissed him, again deep and long. "Thank you for being here tonight," she said as they moved slightly apart.

"Fantastic job, Rayna."

Teddy turned to find a man with short hair and goatee standing in front of them.

"Teddy, this is my manager Bucky," Rayna said. "Bucky, this is my friend, Teddy."

Teddy reached out to shake the manager's hand.

"You staying for the rest of the show?" Bucky asked.

Rayna looked at Teddy and he shrugged. "Whatever you want, Ray."

"Uh, I think we're gonna take off, Buck. Give everyone my regrets?" she asked.

Bucky smiled and nodded. "Sure, Ray. See you tomorrow?"

"Afternoon?" Rayna asked back.

Bucky nodded again. "See you then."

* * *

Teddy and Rayna walked back out to the car. They paused next to the passenger door.

"So, do you want to go out? Get a drink? Something to eat?" Teddy asked.

Rayna looked at him and smiled. "How about a drink...at my place."

"You sure?" he asked.

She looked at him, laughed, then opened the door and got into the car. "It's an invitation to come over. Nothing more. At least for now."

* * *

Teddy set down his wine glass and looked over at Rayna. Once again, his head started telling him that this was a rebound. This was getting over Peggy, her getting over Deacon. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves, did it?

He reached over and took her hand, then moved closer to her, then began to kiss her. She didn't pull away.

The CD ended and it was quiet in the room.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded. He took a sip from his glass when suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Rayna!"

Teddy and Rayna sat up, a look of panic on her face.

"Rayna! Where the hell are you?" he could hear a man yelling from the hallway.

"Let me go talk to him," Rayna said as she stood up from the couch.

"No, let me," Teddy replied. "I don't want you going out there, alone."

"Let me, Teddy," Rayna insisted.

Before she could move, the door to the apartment swung open and there he stood in the doorway. Teddy looked at him, surprised that this was the guy who had broken Rayna's heart. The other night, in the parking lot, he hadn't really taken a close look at the guy.

It was hard for him to imagine her with this man-he was disheveled. His hair was a mess, his clothes dirty, his eyes bloodshot and Teddy could smell him across the room. He was clearly very, very drunk. And very, very angry

"Get out of here, Deacon," she said calmly. "You're drunk, this is my home and I don't want you here."

"It's my home, too," the man slurred as he staggered against the door frame. "But who the hell is that?" he asked, pointing at Teddy. "You stepping out on me, Ray?"

"Deacon, get out of here," she said again. "Or I'm calling the cops. Or I'll call Watty. I don't think you want either of those things to happen, do you?"

Teddy looked to see where the phone was. He saw it hanging on the wall in the kitchen. He'd seen his dad like this. And he'd seen his mother afterward.

"Fuck you, Rayna," Deacon said as he stepped into the apartment. "Where the hell is my Martin?"

"It's in the bedroom," Rayna responded, her voice low. "Just go and get it and get out of here."

Deacon stared at them for a moment, then he headed down the hallway toward the bedroom. They listened as he staggered down the hall, knocking pictures off the wall as he went. There was a crash and the sound of glass breaking from the bedroom.

"Call the police," Teddy said, then looked over at Rayna. She sat pressed against the corner of the couch, her legs pulled up to her chest, crying.

Teddy slipped his arm around her. "Rayna...let's get out of here. I can take you to your sister's house or-or come stay with me for a few days."

She reached up, brushing away her tears. "He's been bad, but it's never been like this," she choked out.

He smoothed his hand against her hair. "Let's go."

She waited for a moment, listening as Deacon continued to destroy their bedroom, then took Teddy's hand and left with him.

TBC

 _Many thanks to PirateWench for her help with the story and always being open to listening to my new and crazy ideas._


	3. Chapter 3

Rayna didn't talk much about that night afterward. They kept seeing one another, when she was in town but it stayed pretty casual. Usually dinner or drinks, sometimes he'd stay at her place or she'd come and spend the night at his.

She had invited him to come see her play at the Bluebird that night. When he pulled up, he could see her car was already in the lot. He got out of the car and started walking over, when he realized that she was talking to him-she was talking to Deacon. He stopped and stood across the lot from them.

She didn't seem upset, her hand was on Deacon's arm and frankly, the guy looked a lot better than the last time Teddy had seen him. She looked up and saw Teddy.

"Teddy, come here," she called to him as she stepped away from Deacon.

He walked over and she smiled at him. She was wearing a pretty, flowy white blouse, with her hair down and she had the turquoise necklace on that he'd brought from a trip he'd taken to Arizona earlier that month.

"Hey, this...this is my friend Deacon. Deacon, this is my friend, Teddy."

Teddy held out his hand and shook Deacon's hand. His grip was firm, his hands rough but strong. Deacon looked him straight on, his eyes now clear, unlike the last time Teddy had seen him.

"Hey, man-I know we sort of met that other night. I...I want to apologize for that. I…" Deacon stammered.

"My dad was an alcoholic," Teddy responded, dropping his hand from Deacon's. He reached over and put his arm around Rayna. "You doing better now?"

Deacon looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I am. So, Ray, I was hopin' I might catch your set, but I forgot that I promised to lay down a couple of tracks on that song I've been helping Lucinda finish up. Catch you another time?"

Rayna shot him a look and nodded. "Yeah, tell her 'hey' and that I can't wait to hear the record."

They watched as Deacon left, then Rayna turned, her smile gone now. "I think maybe you made him feel bad."

"About being a drunk?" Teddy replied.

Rayna shot a look at him, then started walking toward the entrance.

"That's what he is, isn't it?" Teddy said. "I mean, I was there-he tore up your apartment. He scared you. Hell, he scared me. He's a drunk and a mean one from the way it looked to me."

Rayna came back toward him. "He has never hurt me. He wouldn't."

* * *

Teddy looked at her and shook his head. "Maybe not physically, but it's clear he's done a number on your, Rayna." He took a deep breath. "Hey, maybe we've had our fun, but I don't know that I'm into being your "just in case" guy. You decide you want to be in this for real, you call me, but otherwise, it's been fun."

He turned and headed toward his car, thinking he might hear her call after him, but when she didn't, he got in his car and drove home.

Teddy pulled into the driveway at his townhouse and immediately regretted what he'd said. He called her house and left a message on her answering machine apologizing and asking her to call him when she got home from her gig that night.

But she didn't call.

She didn't call that night and she didn't call for nearly two months after that. He figured they were over.

But then she called. And left a message. Asking him to meet her for lunch later that week at a quiet restaurant between Rayna's recording studio and his office. He called back, got her voicemail and left a message that he'd be there.

* * *

He walked in a few minutes before noon and found her sitting in a booth toward the back. The restaurant was filling with the lunch crowd and he made his way slowly to the table.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks for coming."

Teddy nodded and slid in on the booth seat.

"Can I get you folks something to drink?" the waitress said as she walked up to the table.

"I'll take sweet tea," Teddy answered. "And the special. You ready to order?"

Rayna nodded and ordered a cup of the vegetable beef soup.

"How have you been?" he asked, quietly when they were alone again. He looked more closely at her. She looked tired, her face pinched in a way he hadn't seen before.

"I've been better," Rayna admitted, leaning forward, her hand rubbing her forehead slightly.

She paused, a look passing across her face, then she stood up. "Uh, I'll be back," and she grabbed her purse and headed toward the front of the restaurant.

Teddy sat there waiting. The food arrived and he picked at the turkey sandwich he'd ordered. The waitress brought over a glass of bubbling clear soda and told him that Rayna would just be a minute.

After nearly fifteen minutes, she returned.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she slid back into her seat and took a sip from the straw in the soda glass.

She looked at him. "Not really. I'm pregnant."

* * *

They had eaten most of their lunch in silence after Rayna's announcement. Teddy knew he should say something-he just wasn't sure what.

Finally, he set down his sandwich. "Is it...is it mine? His? Were you with him? After me?"

Rayna took another sip of the soda and gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry, I should have called you when I found out-I just think I couldn't believe it."

"Do you know whose it is?" he asked, still not quite comprehending what she had said.

Rayna looked down at her hands, then back up at him. "No, not for sure."

Teddy nodded. It had been casual. They had slept together, a handful of times, but they had not been trying to get pregnant.

"So, have you? Did you sleep with him after me?" he asked.

Rayna nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"When?" he asked.

"That night-after the Bluebird. After you left, I called him and he came back. And...and it was like it used to be. He was Deacon again. And we sang together and then he took me back to the cabin and…"

"And?" Teddy asked, not sure he wanted to hear all the details.

Rayna looked at him and shook her head. "I don't think I can…"

"I think you owe me," Teddy said, quietly.

Rayna took a deep breath. "He asked me to marry him and then I was with him again-and I hadn't been, not for months. Never when we were together."

"So, what happened?" Teddy asked.

Rayna began to cry again. "When I woke up that morning, he was gone from the bed and when I found him, he was in the living room and he was drunk. And...and he didn't remember any of it."

"Any of what?" Teddy asked.

"Any of it," Rayna replied, her voice tight, her face now set. "And it was just like you had said-I had let him back and he was still the same drunk. So, I decided I needed to be on my own for a while, so I didn't call and I didn't talk to him, even when he said he was headed back to rehab. But then I missed my period."

"Have you told him?" Teddy asked.

Rayna shook her head. "I was going to-I knew there was a family day coming up, so I called to get the details and found out he had taken off again and quit the program."

"Do you know where he is?"

Rayna shrugged. "He hasn't been at his house, so I went to the cabin, with my sister. He was there. He…" she stopped, her voice breaking. "He was out of control."

"Did you tell him?" Teddy asked.

Rayna shook her head. "No, I...I couldn't. And Tandy didn't think I should."

"Rayna, were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to tell him and see how that went?"

"I never meant to hurt you," Rayna started.

"I'm sorry," Teddy responded. "What-what do you want?"

Rayna looked down at the table for a moment, then back up at him, her eyes full of tears. "I'm not sure."

"Whose baby do you think it is?" he asked again. "Or maybe, whose baby do you want it to be?"

Rayna shrugged her shoulders slightly and sat, not responding.

Teddy reached for wallet, pulled out money for the lunch and stood up. "Let me know if you figure any of those things out and we can talk."

* * *

Teddy walked out of the restaurant, his mind still reeling from Rayna's admission. As he got to his car, he turned back.

It was her mess. And chances were pretty slim that this baby was his.

It wasn't his problem. It wasn't.

He looked toward the restaurant and could see that she was still sitting in the booth. He could see now how broken she was. He opened the car door, then closed it again.

She didn't deserve to be dealing with this all on her own. And that baby didn't deserve any of this mess.

He stood there for a few minutes, then sighed and walked back into the restaurant.

She looked up as he walked back up to the table. He held his hand out to her.

"C'mon. Don't stay here. People will start to talk. Let's...let's go back to my place and see if we can't figure something out. Okay?"

She sat for a moment, then reached out and took his hand.

"Okay," she replied.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy held open the door to his townhouse and waited while Rayna walked in. The sun shone in across the room and he waited as Rayna set her purse down near the steps to the upstairs. He closed the door and went to sit on the black leather couch that sat facing the fireplace. Rayna paused by the couch, then sat down in the tan chair to his left.

Rayna let out a heavy sigh. "I'm betting you wish you had skipped that New Year's Eve party," she said.

Teddy looked over at her and gave a slight shake of his head. "No, I don't regret that. I don't regret any of it-I care about you, Rayna. I care about what happens to you and what happens to the baby."

"Even if it isn't yours?" she asked, her voice plaintive. "Why would you want to get in the middle of it?"

"Answer me this, "Teddy replied. "Do you see yourself raising a child with Deacon?"

Rayna was silent, then she nodded slowly, then shook her head. "I don't know. I did-I mean, I've wanted that for years, to be with him, married, raising a family. He wrote this song for us, years ago about that. And he wanted it. He wanted something different than he had growing up.

"But this Deacon-the person he's been for the past five years at least, that is not the man I want to marry and raise a family with-I can't do it," Rayna admitted.

"Do you want to have the baby?" he asked. He was pretty sure he know what she'd say, but it seemed like the question needed to be asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I mean, I know everything is really confusing right now, but yes, I want this baby."

"Because you think it's Deacon's?" he asked, also feeling pretty sure he knew the answer.

Rayna didn't respond. Instead she got up and walked over to the window and looked out. He watched her for a moment, then went over to her.

"It's okay, Rayna," he said, pulling her into his arms. She began to cry. He held her until her tears slowed, then led her back to sit next to him on the couch.

"How messed up is that," she choked out. "And this is so unfair to you-cause I don't know for sure, but yes, part of the reason is that it could be his child and that might be all of him that I ever get to have."

Teddy sat and held her, not sure what to say. Could he do this? With another man's child? Or maybe his?

"What if we do this together?" he asked.

She moved back slightly away from him. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, Rayna?"

She brushed her hair back and he reached up and smoothed away the tears on her cheeks.

"I mean it, Ray. Marry me. Have this baby with me," he said, now with more certainty in his voice.

"I don't know," she responded. She took his hands in hers. "I love that you would do that for me-for us, but what if it was a terrible mistake?"

Teddy turned to face her, still holding her hands. "I love you, Rayna and I think you could love me. And I want this baby to have a father, someone who could be there for him or her. I can be that father."

"Maybe we should wait until we know," Rayna suggested. "If the baby is Deacon's…"

"A baby deserves a father who will be there. Mine wasn't. Yours wasn't really either. I would be there, Rayna. I'd be there for you and for the baby. Always."

Rayna leaned in and kissed him. "It's a really good offer, Teddy. A generous one, but I don't think either one of us should make any decisions that we can't go back on right now."

"Will you think about it?" Teddy asked.

Rayna nodded.

"Okay, then," Teddy replied. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

* * *

Rayna left saying she would call him later that week, but she didn't. Teddy found himself thinking about her and the baby all the time. He didn't want to push her, but he also didn't want to give up on them.

The phone rang in his office the next Wednesday.

"This is Teddy Conrad," he answered.

"Teddy!" Rayna said, her voice sounding panicked.

"Rayna," he replied. "What's the matter?"

"I'm...I'm bleeding and it hurts and…"

"Where are you?" he asked, his voice now echoing her panic.

"I'm at home. I'm supposed to go to the studio, but I woke up and...Teddy, I think I'm losing the baby."

"Just stay there," he responded. "I'm on my way."

* * *

He raced across town, pulling up in front of her apartment building. He pulled into the loading zone in front and raced into the building.

Rayna answered the door at his first knock. She looked sick with worry. He slipped his arm around her and led her to the car, driving to the hospital as fast as he safely could.

They pulled up in front of the emergency room and he ran around to the passenger door to help Rayna out. She pulled her coat tight around the small rounding of her belly and grimaced. "Teddy!" she called out as he slid his arm around her.

"We're here, Rayna. Let's just go let the doctor look and see, okay?" he said, trying vainly to comfort her.

An orderly came out with a wheelchair and helped Rayna to the ER. Teddy stood there for a minute, then realized he had to move the car.

* * *

Teddy ran into the emergency room and went up to the counter. "My...my girlfriend just came in. She's pregnant," he said, his words rushed.

"Are you Mr. Conrad?" the woman asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Let me call someone to take you back," she responded. "It'll just be a minute."

After a couple of minutes, a nurse appeared to take him back into the treatment area. He followed her down the hall and into a small room where Rayna lay on a gurney, her clothes replaced by a hospital gown. He walked to the head of the gurney and took her hand.

"Have they said anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The doctor is coming." She looked up at him. "I'm scared."

He tightened his hand around hers. "I know. I am too."

The door opened and a tall woman with gray streaked hair walked in. "Rayna, I didn't except to see you here." She walked over and pulled the chart from the end of the bed. "I'm Dr. Evans," she said to Teddy.

"This is Teddy...my...my boyfriend," Rayna explained.

The doctor looked down at the chart. "When did the pain start?" she asked.

"This morning," Rayna said. "When I woke up and then...there was blood."

"Bright red? Dark?" the doctor asked.

"Bright," Rayna answered. "The pain was like a cramp, but stronger."

The doctor pulled over the cart next to the gurney. "Okay, let's take a look and see what's going on, okay?"

Rayna nodded as the doctor pushed up Rayna's gown and turned on the ultrasound machine. She squeezed gel on Rayna's abdomen, then began moving the wand over Rayna's body. She looked at the screen, then moved the wand again, then paused.

"Okay, see this?" She pointed to a shadow on the screen.

"What is it?" Teddy asked as he and Rayna leaned forward.

"That's your baby," Dr. Evans said. "And she's looking very healthy."

"She?" Rayna asked.

Dr. Evans smiled. "Sorry, just force of habit-we won't be able to discern the sex for a few more weeks."

Rayna laughed. "But she's okay?"

The doctor stood up and reached over for a towel. She carefully wiped the gel from Rayna's abdomen and then pulled her gown back down.

"There's a strong heartbeat and the amniotic fluid looks good. But I would like to keep you tonight and then if everything looks okay, then let's try two weeks of bedrest. If we don't have a recurrence of symptoms, then we'll reevaluate. Sound good?"

Rayna nodded and Teddy leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"But things look okay? The baby's healthy?" Teddy asked.

"Baby's a little fighter, that's for sure," the doctor replied as she handed him a print out of the ultrasound. "Must have parents who are fighters," she said, smiling at them. "I'll have them get a room for you and hopefully they'll get you moved out of here before too long. I'll check back with you in the morning, okay?"

Rayna agreed and the doctor left.

"That's amazing," Teddy said, quietly as he looked down at the picture of the baby.

Rayna looked at him, a gentle smile crossing her face. "Sorry I didn't call you until now," she apologized. "I've just been so confused."

"It's okay," Teddy replied. "I'm really glad you're okay. That both of you are okay."

Rayna looked like she was going to say something else when the orderly came in, saying they were moving her up to the OB floor for observation.

* * *

Teddy waited in the hallway until they got Rayna settled in her bed. After the nurse came out, he headed walked into the room, stopping a few feet short of the bed.

"I called Tandy and let her know what happened," he said. "She's going to bring you a bag of things from your apartment."

"Thanks," Rayna replied. She sighed and rolled on her side.

"Do you want me to wait until she gets here?" Teddy asked. He wasn't really sure what the protocol was at this point.

"Will you stay?" she asked as she moved back to laying flat on the bed.

"Until Tandy gets here?" he asked, trying to clarify just what she meant.

Rayna shook her head. "Stay here. With me. With us." She patted the bed next to her.

Teddy stood for a moment, then slipped off his shoes and coat and went over and lay down on the bed, next to her. He rolled on his side and pulled her to him, his body wrapped around her, his hand slipping down over the swelling place where the baby was.

"I think part of why this has been so hard for me is I don't really have a good picture of what a mom and dad are like," Rayna said quietly as his hand moved slowly over her abdomen. "My mom died when I was young, still a girl and my daddy-well, he just wasn't there for us in the same way."

"Me either," Teddy replied. "My dad actually wasn't around all that much, which is probably a good thing, but it made my mom so sad. She...got old so fast. She's living in assisted living now. She has Alzheimer's disease."

Rayna's hands joined him over the the baby.

"I've been so worried about making the right decision, doing the right thing," Rayna continued. "But I realized something, when I was waiting for you to come," She shifted so that she was facing him now, reached for his hand and took it in hers. "I want you here, with me-with us. For this. And all the other stuff."

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked.

Rayna nodded. "I am. Let's be a family."

TBC

 _Thank you to piratewench78 and Beth Pryor for their helpful feedback during the editing of this chapter and thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I deeply appreciate you taking a moment to share your thoughts on the story._


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy paused in the lobby of the office building, nervously smoothing at his hair, reaching up to the knot on his tie. He walked over to the desk, signed in and was ushered over to the elevator, which rose quickly to the 20th floor. The doors opened and there it was in large block gold letters.

WYATT INDUSTRIES

He pushed open the door into the offices. The carpet was thick and rich feeling as he walked over to the desk with a young woman with dark hair sitting behind it. She had on a small headset and was answering the phone. He waited for a moment until she looked up at him and smiled.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

Teddy cleared his throat. "I...I'm here to meet Mr. Wyatt. Teddy Conrad."

She smiled again and nodded. "Yes, I have you right here. Please take a seat and I'll have someone take you back in a moment."

Teddy looked over and saw the plush arm chairs along the wall. He sat down in one and absentmindedly picked up a copy of the _Wall Street Journal_ that was lying on the table next to his chair.

* * *

He had scanned through the first section of the paper when a door opened and Rayna's sister, Tandy walked out.

"Teddy," she greeted him as she walked across the room with her hand out.

Teddy stood up and shook her hand. "I didn't expect to see you here," he said as she indicated they should head back toward the offices.

"I guess you might not have heard that I joined the company last month. I'm an associate vice president working with our acquisitions department."

"Congratulations," Teddy replied as they walked to the end of the hall. "You joining us?"

Tandy shook her head. "No, I thought I'd let the two of you talk alone. But stop by my office before you leave, okay?"

They paused outside the door to Lamar's office. "Sure. I'll see you in a bit."

"Good luck," Tandy said as she headed back toward her office.

* * *

"Teddy, good to see you," Lamar said as he invited Teddy into his office. "Get you something to drink?"

Teddy shook his head as he walked toward the chairs in front of Lamar's desk. The office was enormous, with views of the city that were unparalleled. "Uh, maybe some water?"

Lamar chuckled, poured a glass of water for Teddy and a Scotch for himself.

"Sit," he invited Teddy as he handed him the water.

Teddy sat down in the leather chair and took a sip from the glass. His throat felt shockingly dry and he was afraid he might choke on his words.

Lamar walked behind his desk and sat down. "So, what brings you here today?"

Teddy took another sip of water and set his glass down. "Well, sir, I think you know that I've been seeing your daughter for a while now."

Lamar nodded. "Yes, I don't talk with my daughter as much as I should, but I have heard that you two have been spending time together."

"Yes...well, we've talked and I've asked her to marry me and...and I'd like to ask for your blessing, sir."

Lamar leaned forward. "And why the rush? Is it because of the baby?"

Teddy reached forward for the glass and took another drink. "The baby?"

"Teddy, there isn't much about my daughters that I don't know. Yes, I know that Rayna's expecting."

"Well, yes, we thought it best to marry now because of the baby, but please know that I care a great deal for your daughter, sir," Teddy replied.

"And what about Deacon?" Lamar asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not sure how that matters, sir. He and Rayna broke up, she's with me now," Teddy responded.

"But is Rayna over Deacon?" Lamar asked. "Because she hasn't been willing to give him up other times, no matter what mess he's gotten himself into."

Teddy nodded. "I believe she has, sir."

Lamar stood up. "For both your sakes, I hope so." He walked over to Teddy and held out his hand. Teddy stood up as well. "In that case, you have my blessing. Have you made any plans?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, Rayna actually had some complications, but everything is fine now. She's been on bed rest, but now I'm hoping we can do something pretty soon."

"Well, you let me know-Rayna hasn't always been willing to share her life with me, but she's my daughter and I would like to share this celebration with both of you."

"I will let her know," Teddy said. He paused. "I hope that you two can work things out, sir. I know that I wish I had done that with my own father before it was too late."

Lamar nodded. "And I hope that I can be a part of my grandchild's life."

"I would like that as well," Teddy replied.

Lamar walked Teddy to the door. "Best of luck to you, son."

Teddy thanked him again and headed down the hallway toward Tandy's office.

* * *

"So, your meeting go well?" Tandy asked as Teddy came in and plopped down in the chair across from her desk.

"Your father is not for the faint of heart," Teddy responded as he loosened his tie.

Tandy laughed. "You need a drink?"

"Yes," Teddy replied. "A double."

Tandy walked over to a table near the window that had a collection of bottles and several glasses. She poured them each a bourbon and walked over to hand him one.

"So, what brought you in here?" she asked.

"Rayna didn't tell you?" he replied as he took as sip of the amber liquid.

"No," Tandy replied shaking her head slowly. "Is there news?"

"We're getting married," Teddy replied. "I was here to ask your dad for his blessing."

"Does Rayna know you came?" she asked as she sat down on the front of the desk across from him.

Teddy shook his head. "She's been pretty stressed out about the baby, she's been on bed rest for a couple of weeks."

"But everything is okay, isn't it?" Tandy asked.

"It is," Teddy replied.

Tandy took a long drink, emptied the glass and went over to fill hers up again. She turned back to him. "So, does Deacon know?"

"About the wedding?"

"About the baby," Tandy shot back quickly.

Teddy shook his head. "I don't think she knows where he is right now. She says she hasn't spoken to him."

"Is she going to tell him?"

Teddy shrugged. "She hasn't talked too much about it. I think she's just really afraid of what the future might look like, and I think she feels like she has to let him go."

"For her sake or his?" Tandy asked

"For the baby," Teddy replied.

"Does Daddy know?"

Teddy shrugged. He picked up his glass and finished the bourbon. "I didn't say anything to make him think it wasn't my baby. And we won't know, not until after the baby comes."

"Why are you doing this?" Tandy asked. "You know she'll never really give Deacon up. God knows I've tried to get her to do it over the years."

Teddy sighed. "Maybe I'm an idiot and I'll be sorry later. But, I love your sister, Tandy, and I love this baby. I don't know what else I can do."

Tandy walked back over to her desk and picked up a pile of papers. "Well, this isn't an official wedding gift, but the reason I wanted you to stop by was to show you this prospectus. The county is planning to rezone about whole section of land along the Cumberland River from agricultural to commercial. You might want to check it out." She handed the documents to him. "It's not really a project that we're thinking about taking on, but if the highway development happens out there and the next phase of that housing development happens, I'm sure they'll be looking for a significant commercial/retail development on that land."

Teddy took the papers from her. "Thanks, Tandy. I'll check it out. And we'll be in touch with our plans."

"I'm glad she has you, Teddy. She deserves someone like you."

Teddy nodded. "And thanks for your support."

* * *

He walked out of the building feeling good. He had an hour before he was supposed to pick Rayna up for lunch-just enough time to pick up the engagement ring he'd selected the week before when he caught sight of the newspaper and magazine rack in front of the drugstore.

On one rack was the latest issue of _Country Music_ with Rayna's face across the cover and the words 'Rayna James-Moving Ahead at Last'. Next to it was the _Tennessean_ with the headline 'HonkyTonk Scuffle Ends in Arrest for Three' with a picture of Deacon Claybourne right below.

TBC

 _Thanks again to piratewench78 for her input and more specifically for letting me "borrow" her Country Music article. Please read her excellent new story_ _ **Every Mile, A Memory**_ _for more information._


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy stood under the arbor in the backyard of Rayna's dad's house and took a deep breath. The wedding day had actually arrived and barring some act of god or the plotline of a country song, Rayna would be his wife within the next hour.

The string quartet began to play and he looked up the aisle as first Tandy walked down, through the rows of chairs filled with their friends and family and then Rayna stood there, her father next to her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had been very traditional about not letting him see the dress. It was very elegant, with one shoulder bare, a big poof on the shoulder and a cut that made it not totally obvious that she was a good six months pregnant.

Lamar walked her down the aisle to him and put her hand in his. They turned to face the minister and he found himself barely hearing the words until suddenly they came into sharp focus as the reverend asked if anyone knew any reason why they should not be married.

If Teddy would let himself be honest, he knew why not-he knew that he was marrying a woman who was carrying another man's child. A woman who still loved the father of her baby. A woman who might never really love him.

He felt Rayna's hand squeeze his slightly and he looked over at her. A small smile crossed her lips and she mouthed a couple words to him.

"I love you" she said, silently.

And he knew that she did. That in her own way, she loved him the best that she could.

* * *

After everything, Deacon Claybourne didn't ruin their engagement with his arrest, he didn't ruin their wedding with any hysterics, if anything he disappeared from the scene. Teddy caught himself wondering once in awhile where he was, but when he mentioned something to Tandy, she told him to just let sleeping dogs lie.

The biggest surprise about the wedding ended up being Lamar. Whether it was genuine or was just to save face in Nashville society, he reached out to Rayna and offered to give her a wedding. Teddy had come home one night to find her sitting in the living room of his townhouse holding a folder of catering menus.

"Wedding planning?" he asked as he set his briefcase down and came over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Not exactly...I mean, sort of?" Rayna replied. "My father sent these over. He...he wants to put the wedding on for us."

Teddy reached for the folder and opened it up, whistling as he saw the price per head on the estimates. He closed the folder and handed it back to her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Rayna sighed and slid her hand down to rest where the bump of the baby had begun to emerge from her middle. "I don't know-part of me would like for us to just go somewhere and do it by ourselves without all the hoopla, but ...and I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but…"

"But what?" Teddy asked.

Rayna laughed. "You won't believe it."

"Try me," he replied, sliding in closer to her, his arm now around her shoulders and his hand resting along with hers-hoping that the baby would move or kick.

"I always had this vision of getting married in my backyard, with white chairs and the minister under the arbor and a string quartet," Rayna described.

"Then let's do it," Teddy answered. "If Lamar wants to put that on for you, let's do it."

"He'll want to invite all of his friends," she replied. "I don't know how I'd feel about that."

"If it's the wedding you want, it won't matter who is there-as long as you and I and the baby are," Teddy responded.

She looked over at him and leaned in to kiss him. "You're right about that part. Okay, I'll call him and tell him that we'll do it. It does mean I'll have to find a different dress, though."

"What were you planning to wear?" Teddy asked.

"You'll never know," she answered, shaking her head and laughing. "And don't ask about the new one, either. My sister already made us an appointment to go down to the Southern Belle Rose and see what we can find to camouflage this belly."

Teddy leaned in and kissed her again. "For the record, I love this belly."

* * *

The day after Rayna accepted her father's offer, Teddy got a call at the office from Lamar asking to meet him at the country club for a round of golf.

They were halfway through the back nine and waiting for the young girl who drove a golf cart that carried cold drinks and cocktails to come up the hill.

"I was pleased that Rayna was willing to have a more conventional wedding," Lamar said. "Made me realize I hadn't really thought about a wedding gift."

"The wedding is very generous, Lamar. And we do appreciate it, especially since Rayna is spending so much time trying to finish the album before the baby comes," Teddy replied.

"No, I want to give you something and I'm thinking, maybe it's time for the two of you to have a real house. Not a townhouse or an apartment, but a home, a place for you to raise that baby."

Teddy looked over at Lamar. He shouldn't be surprised that Rayna's father was fully aware of what sort of a house he owned, but it was still a little disconcerting.

"Well, we've been talking about it, sir, it's just been a matter of timing," Teddy replied.

"I called my realtor and she's set up some appointments on Saturday," Lamar replied. "If you see something, let me know. If you don't like any of those, then keep looking."

The drinks had arrived and Teddy took a long drag from the gin and tonic he'd ordered. He couldn't wait to share this latest update with Rayna. Somehow, he wasn't sure she'd be that excited.

* * *

Teddy sat in the back seat of the realtor's car and watched as Rayna's lips pursed while she looked over the listing sheet for the next house they were going to see.

"So, this is a nice find," the realtor explained as they pulled into the driveway. "It's not very common to see a one level in this section of Nashville." She put the car into park and waited as Rayna and Teddy got out and then led them up to the door.

She pushed the door open and Rayna sighed. "Now, there are a lot of nice features here. Parquet flooring-original, the built in…"

Rayna looked over at Teddy as they followed the realtor, her narration never ceasing into the kitchen.

"Hey, at least this one doesn't look like it's the poor cousin's copy of Loretta Lynn's house," Teddy teased her.

"I don't think so," Rayna said as they walked into the kitchen, a chopped up room with a tiled countertop. "I'm sorry-what exactly did my father say we were looking for?"

The realtor looked down at her notes. "Well, he said it should be for a family, but he wasn't very specific.

"Do you have anything, maybe a little more updated, but maybe not so large?" Teddy asked.

The realtor paused for a minute. "Well, I did list one the other day. It's in Forest Hills. It's a raised ranch? How do you feel about that?"

"Does it have a master bathroom?" Rayna asked.

"Sure does," the woman replied.

"How about a tiled kitchen counter?" Rayna added.

"No, it's got a nice laminate, recently redone," the realtor responded.

"Let's take a look," Teddy suggested.

"It's perfect," Rayna said as they stood on the patio and looked across the yard into the tree filled hill behind the house. "It's private, but it's still close enough to town. I just don't think I'm ready to move to a farm just yet."

"I like it," Teddy responded. "Room for a nursery and I like that room over the garage that will give you a music space. Nice that they'd already had some sound-proofing done in there."

"There are benefits to house hunting in Nashville," Rayna responded, smiling. "Well, we should probably put her out of her misery and tell Daddy we found our present."

"Our first home," Teddy replied and leaned in to kiss Rayna.

* * *

The reception was winding down when Teddy went to find Rayna. She'd gone inside about forty-five minutes ago saying she just needed to put her feet up for a few minutes. He walked into the kitchen in Lamar's mansion as the catering crew was clearing up the last of the food from the dinner.

He headed down the hallway toward the front stairs when he saw Rayna in the library. He started to walk in when he saw she wasn't alone. He paused, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Is he okay?" he heard her ask.

"I'm not sure-I've seen him around town now and then. He seems to be keeping himself out of trouble after that last incident, but he's definitely drinking," a man responded. It took Teddy a moment to realize it was Watty White. He hadn't seen him earlier at the wedding.

"But I wanted to come and wish you all the best," Watty said. "I know I'm not your father's favorite person, so thought I'd just wait until the formal events were over."

"Thanks, Watty. Means the world to me," Rayna responded. "And...if you can…"

"I'll do everything I can for him, Rayna, but you know that he has to want to get better, right?" Watty replied. "You can want that for him. He has to want it himself."

Rayna was silent. Teddy started to feel uncomfortable about continuing to eavesdrop, but then she spoke up again.

"It anything ever happened to him…" she said, her voice choking with a tear.

"I know, I know," Watty replied. "We just have to keep hoping for the best for him, but you need to go find that new husband of yours and think about all the good things in your life. This man who loves you, the baby you're going to have, your new family and Rayna...this next album. It's the one. I'm telling you."

Teddy cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "Rayna?" He walked in to see her wiping her eyes and stepping back from Watty's embrace.

"Everything okay here?" he asked as he walked in.

"Of course," Rayna said, a smile now plastered on her face. "Just getting a little emotional talking about the baby and the wedding with Watty."

"Congratulations," Watty said as he held his hand out to shake Teddy's. "You're a lucky man."

Teddy took Watty's hand and shook it. A lucky man. He'd be stupid to forget that.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy pulled up to the new house, and parked next to Rayna's car in the driveway. He shut the car off, grabbed his briefcase and walked into the house.

The front room was filled with afternoon light and he dropped his bag on the table inside the door. He stood for a moment, not hearing any noise coming from the rest of the house. That usually meant that Rayna was working in her studio, listening to the mix from that day's recording with her headphones on her head. Otherwise, music nearly always filled the rooms, coming from the speaker system they had installed before moving in.

"Our baby is going to come out singing and dancing," Teddy said, one night when they laid in bed.

"And playing the guitar," Rayna joked back.

Teddy laughed, but it caused him to pause for a moment. Because she might play the guitar. Like her father.

He walked up the steps and back toward the music room. He pushed the door open and stood there watching Rayna, her head bobbing up and down, he assumed with the beat of the music. He stood there for a moment, not wanting to startle her, but also just admiring her-she had grown even more beautiful as the baby had grown within her.

The song must have finished because she pulled off the headphones and turned toward him.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said as he crossed over to the easy chair where she sat and leaned in to give her a kiss. He sat down on the arm of the chair.

"What were you working on?" he asked. "It looked good-I'm betting it sounds as good."

"I'm still working on it, but it's coming along," Rayna responded.

"Can I listen?" Teddy asked. "What's it called?"

Rayna smiled and shook her head. "It's not done yet. You can listen when it's finished. It's called 'This Love Ain't Big Enough' and Watty says it could really chart."

"I get no privileges as your husband? Give me a tease," he begged, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Rayna shook her head, laughing, then reached forward to pull the headphone jack out of the receiver. "But remember, it's not the final mix, it doesn't have the backing track and…"

Teddy pressed two fingers up to her mouth. "Just play the song."

Rayna pressed play and the track began to fill the room.

 _Back to back  
_ _Lines drawn deep into the dust  
_ _Ten paces forward  
_ _Staring straight into the sun  
_ _You shoulda rode your  
_ _High horse outta town  
_ _You no-good, lyin',  
_ _cheatin' run around  
_ _I'm gonna show you  
_ _how the west was won_

 _This love ain't big enough  
_ _for the two of us  
_ _Locked 'n' loaded, it's high noon  
_ _Make my day, you son of a gun  
_ _This love ain't big enough  
_ _For the two of us_

Rayna pressed pause. "That's enough of a tease for you."

Teddy took in a breath. "You write that? Is it an older one?"

Rayna shook her head. "No, I haven't really had any good ideas lately. My new producer, Randy, he found this one. It was written by a couple of music students from Bellarmine. They've been selling a bunch of stuff around town. I was lucky to get this one."

"Huh," Teddy replied. "I guess...I guess it just sounded like you could have."

Rayna moved slightly in the chair so that she could more easily face him. "Teddy, sometimes songs come from a deeply personal place and they tell the story of that person's life. But sometimes they're somebody else's story or they're a story that just might be made up all together."

"How many years do you think it'll take me to learn all of this stuff?" he asked.

Rayna leaned in to him. "Good thing is, we've got all the time we need."

* * *

After the scare early on, Rayna's pregnancy had gone smoothly. The months after the wedding had been filled with settling into their house, buying new furniture, putting the nursery together-it made the time go by quickly, or at least Teddy thought so.

"I think I've decided I'm gestating an elephant," Rayna sighed as she grabbed the bed post and pulled herself out of the bed. "This baby was supposed to be here a week ago."

Teddy lay in bed and tried not to react to her. But every additional day she was pregnant made it more likely that the baby was his and not Deacon's. Despite all evidence to the contrary, he was still hoping.

"You have plans today?" he asked as Rayna headed toward the master bath.

"Meeting Tandy for lunch," she called back out of him. "I'd just stay here, but she says I should keep moving or something like that."

"I need to run into the office, but I'll be home early. I can make that casserole for you-the one you loved," Teddy offered.

"The one with the elbow noodles and tomatoes and hamburger?" Rayna asked, smiling. "That's exactly what this momma wants." She smoothed her hands over her swollen belly, then pressed them to her back. "I'm just so ready for this to be over."

Teddy slid his arms around her, his hands now covering her belly. "I can't wait to see this baby, to have her in our arms."

Rayna turned to face him and leaned in to kiss him. "Me too, babe. Me too."

* * *

Teddy walked into the house later that day, carrying the bags of groceries he'd stopped to pick up on the way home. This time he could hear music, but it was muted. He put the ground beef and cheese in the refrigerator and headed upstairs.

The door to their room was closed, but the music was coming from there. He tapped his hand on the door and then turned the knob and walked in.

"Babe?" he called for her as he walked into the room. The curtains were pulled, the room was dark and the sound of Rayna and Deacon's voices filled the space. The final chords of the song played out, there was a pause of silence and then the song started over again.

 _Don't you try to tell me someone's waiting.  
_ _They're not waiting for you.  
_ _Oh and don't you try to tell me that you're wanted._

"Rayna?" Teddy asked again as he reached over and turned on the lamp next to the bed. The soft light revealed Rayna lying on the bed on her side. She let out of an audible sob. Teddy sat down on the bed next to her curled back. "Ray?"

 _That you're needed.  
_ _Cause it's not true.  
_ _I know why you're lonely._

She didn't respond, but continued to cry. Teddy rubbed his hand over her back. "Honey, I'm worried about you. Tandy called and said you cancelled lunch. Are you okay?"

Rayna gasped and panted. Teddy had never seen it before, but he bet that this was a contraction. He knew this song and it was an old one. One that she wrote. With Deacon.

 _It's time you knew it too.  
_ _No one will ever love you, no one will ever love you.  
_ _No one will ever love you like I do._

"Rayna, are you in labor?"

 _Why you always looking for the limelight?  
_ _Ain't you satisfied with me?_

She began to cry harder, panting and gasping as the pain coursed through her.

 _For once why don't you get down off your high heels,  
_ _you're no big deal._

"Rayna, I'm calling the doctor," Teddy said as he reached for the phone next to the bed.

 _Can't you see? I know why you're lonely.  
_ _It's time you knew it too._

"No," she responded. "No, I want to stay here."

 _No one will ever love you. No one will ever love you.  
_ _No one will ever love you like I do.  
_ _I'm all you got.  
_ _I'm all you'll ever need.  
_ _I'm all you'll ever have._

The song ended again and she reached out and pressed a button on the CD player to replay it again. He knew she told him that not every song was autobiographical, but based on Rayna's actions now, he was pretty sure this one-and that it meant a great deal to her, to both of them.

"Rayna, come on," he pleaded. "We need to go to the hospital. You have to stop listening to this song.

"I can't do it," Rayna responded, her voice choking with tears. "I can't do it."

 _No one will ever love you. No one will ever love you.  
_ _No one will ever love you like I do._

Teddy moved around to the other side of the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her. He reached out and took her hands in his. He had seen her tired, broken, sad, but he'd never seen her like this.

 _I'm all you got._

"You can do it, Rayna. You need to do it. I know it's hard. I...I know you wish he was here. I'm sorry about that. But you can do this. You can do it for the baby. Come on, let's get up, okay?"

 _I'm all you'll ever .._

Teddy reached over and pressed pause. The music stopped and Deacon's voice disappeared.

"You CAN do this, Rayna," he urged her once again.

Rayna kept lying there for a few more minutes, then as another contraction began to rip across her body, she allowed Teddy to help her sit up.

After the contraction subsided, she stood with his assistance.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching up to brush away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, quietly. "I'm sorry about that."

Teddy slipped his arm around her back. "It's okay, it's okay."

* * *

Teddy stood next to the bassinet in Rayna's hospital room, holding Maddie. He looked out the window watching the daylight begin to wake up the city. They had stayed at home, almost until he thought was too late. Rayna had not wanted to go, almost as if she was willing the baby to not come, to not be their reality, but once they got to the hospital, she went directly into delivery and Maddie had been born just before sunrise.

He looked over at the bed where Rayna was sleeping. She was completely drained, mentally and physically. But the baby was wide awake, staring up at him with these intense eyes. She had come out screaming, but had calmed down as soon as they put her in his arms.

The paternity test had been sent out to the lab. Teddy had expressed some concern for their privacy because of Rayna's profile in the community, but Dr. Evans had assured them that it would be okay. It would take three days, though, so they wouldn't have an answer before they left the hospital.

Teddy looked down at the baby again. It would take three days, but he knew the answers. She might have Deacon's DNA, but she was definitely his daughter.

TBC

 _ **Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I appreciate it so much when you take a moment to let me know if you've read and enjoyed the story, so keep the reviews coming!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy watched as Rayna stood in their closet, looking at her clothes.

"You're going to have to wear something, you know, right?" he teased her.

She turned to look at him. "You'll never have to deal with this, but having to be on the Grand Ole Opry for the first time after having a baby makes the wardrobe choices a little harder."

"You look great no matter what you're wearing," Teddy said as he walked up and put his arms around her. "And they're going to be so excited to have you back on stage, no one would notice, anyway."

Rayna laughed. "Clearly you aren't a woman, but I think this will work." She reached up and pulled down a jacket with a few sequins down the front. "Just enough bling to cover this." She touched her waist.

"You look amazing," Teddy responded. "And I can't wait to hear you sing."

Maddie had celebrated her four month birthday earlier that week and with Bucky's urging, Rayna had agreed to appear on the Opry to sing her new single "This Love Ain't Big Enough" to celebrate it going platinum earlier that week. The album had dropped earlier that month and she was set to go back on tour in three weeks.

"I just don't know…" Rayna started.

"I know you're nervous, babe, but Tandy is coming tonight to stay with the baby. And it's going to be fine. You're a momma now, but you're also about to become the new queen of country music."

Rayna turned to face him, kissing him, with the jacket still in her hands. "You're so good to me. What would I do without you?"

Teddy kissed her back, pulling her close until she complained that he was going to wrinkle the jacket. "Okay, you get dressed. I'm gonna check on Maddie and I'll meet you downstairs."

Teddy stood for another moment, watching Rayna consider what to wear under the jacket, then turned and headed toward the nursery. He walked in and stopped near the door, listening to his daughter as she slept.

She was a good baby. The best, if he had to be honest. Thankfully that part had been easy, because Rayna had been on edge. He'd caught her crying herself to sleep more than once, although when he asked her about it, she said it was just because she was tired.

The paternity results had come back much as they both had expected, pronouncing that he was not the father. He had tried to talk to Rayna about it, but she had shut him down. So, he had moved on. Maddie Claybourne was his daughter. Rayna Jaymes was his wife. And he loved them both more than he had known he could.

* * *

Teddy stood in the wings at the Opry next to Bucky, watching Rayna on stage. She looked good and sounded great. The new song was a hit and the crowd was responding like crazy to having her back on the stage. He looked back where the next act was gathering and was surprised to see Deacon standing there with his guitar.

"What is he doing here?" he whispered to Bucky.

Bucky looked over, caught Deacon's eye and turned back. "Looks like he's playing with Vince Gill tonight. He's a session musician, Teddy. He plays in bands for people. He used to play in Rayna's band, so it's not too surprising he's here tonight."

Teddy nodded and tried to focus on Rayna, but couldn't help but look back at Deacon again. And when he did, he followed Deacon's gaze...which was fixed on Rayna. He stared at the guitar player until Deacon's gaze shifted to the floor. Teddy watched him for another moment, then turned back as Rayna finished the last line of the song.

* * *

"That was great!" Bucky said as Rayna came off the stage after her set.

Teddy pulled her into an embrace. "It was amazing, honey."

He held onto her a beat too long, as Deacon walked past them as Vince Gill was called onto the stage. He felt her turn to watch Deacon, then catch herself and come back to him.

"Thanks, y'all," she replied. "Felt good to be out there."

She turned as Vince started his first song, her eyes watching Deacon as he played.

"You want to go back to the dressing room?" Teddy asked. "Or do you need to stay and watch this?"

Rayna turned toward him, a questioning look on her face and then shook her head. "No, let me get changed and let's get home to Maddie."

He waited a moment, then followed her as she left the stage as Deacon continued to play.

* * *

Rayna was already in bed when Teddy came in from checking on the baby. He pulled back the duvet and climbed in next to her.

"Had you seen him lately?" he asked as he settled back against the pillows.

Rayna turned on her side toward him. "Deacon?"

Teddy nodded.

She shook her head. "No, not for a while."

"Was it hard for you?" he asked.

Rayna reached over and ran her hands down his chest. "It was...yes, it was hard. Kind of surprised me, to be honest."

"So you didn't know he would be there," Teddy replied.

Rayna shook her head again. "No, I didn't."

"We've never...we've never really talked about him," Teddy said. "I kind of feel like maybe we should."

Rayna sighed. "Now?" she asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Maybe."

Rayna shifted, sitting back up against the pillows. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you...are you going to tell him about Maddie?"

Rayna sighed again and rubbed her hand across her eyes. "I feel like...I don't know, I don't know if I can ever trust him with that."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

Rayna reached over and took his hand. "I feel like I have to protect her, protect her from what happened before. I...I just don't know if can trust him."

"So, we won't tell him," Teddy replied.

Rayna was silent for a moment, then her voice caught, a sob almost coming out. "I hate that thought, I hate never being honest with him, but he…"

Teddy tightened his hand around hers. "You can tell me, Ray."

She turned to look at him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You can tell me," he repeated.

She took a deep breath, reaching up to brush away the tears that threatened. "That day...the day it happened...he...he asked me to marry him. And things had been so hard between us, but I thought he really was in a good place and I said yes. He gave me a ring. He planned it. And so I...so I was with him, even though you and I...we had been seeing each other."

"So that was when…" Teddy started.

Rayna nodded. "And I wanted that. I wanted to be his wife."

"So what happened?" Teddy asked quietly.

Rayna looked away at him, her voice low. "I woke up in the morning and he wasn't in bed with me. And when I found him, he was on the couch, drunk. He didn't even remember it. Any of it."

Teddy was silent. He had known it had to be something like this, but to hear Rayna tell the story made him angry...angry for her, for Maddie and for that man, who threw away the best thing he'd ever have in his life.

"It's not your fault," Teddy finally said. "It's him...it's his addiction."

"I know," Rayna responded. "But what does that mean for her?"

Teddy didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Teddy woke up early the next morning. With Rayna still asleep next to him, he got up and went downstairs to make coffee. He poured himself a mug and walked out onto the patio behind the house. It was quiet as he sat down and looked into the stand of trees behind the house. To the left was a grassy area and he planned to put a swing set there when Maddie was old enough.

He took a sip of coffee and wondered if that would happen at all. Would Rayna leave him, take Maddie and go back to Deacon?

He looked up at the sound of the door opening behind him. Rayna walked out, still in her robe, Maddie in her arms.

"There's Daddy!" she said as she came and sat down next to him. She passed the baby over to him.

"There's my girl," he responded, looking down at the baby, who smiled and gurgled back at him and again the love washed over him. He looked at Rayna and smiled. He loved his family.

* * *

"So why exactly do we have to do this?" Rayna said as they pulled up to country club.

"Because it's your dad's 60th birthday and well, it's the polite thing to do," Teddy replied as he looked over at her and smiled.

"But why must it always be here, at this place?" she whined.

Teddy put the car in park and reached over for her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Hey, we met here. That has to mean something, doesn't it?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss back. "I am grateful for that, but I really hate coming to the country club."

They got out of the car and Teddy handed the keys to the valet. He walked around the car and took her arm, walking with her into the building.

There was music and lots of guests as they walked into the banquet room. They paused at the door, surveying the crowd as Tandy came over to greet them.

"Hey, y'all," she said as she hugged first Rayna and then Teddy.

"You throw quite a party," Rayna said to her sister as she accepted a glass of wine from the waiter who was passing drinks.

"I think it's gonna be a new business for me," Tandy responded. "But Daddy seems pleased."

"Where is he?" Rayna asked.

Tandy pointed to him across the room.

"You want to come with me?" Rayna asked Teddy.

"You go ahead," Teddy replied as he took a sip from his wine glass. "I'll come in a minute."

Teddy and Tandy watched as Rayna headed toward her father, stopping every few feet as guests greeted her.

"I wanted to thank you for that tip on the real estate," Teddy said as he stood next to Tandy. "I'm meeting with some folks at the Music City Credit Union next week and I think they're going to finance the project."

"That's great," Tandy replied. "So...how's Rayna doing?"

"Good," Teddy replied. "She's back on the road for a few dates started in a couple of weeks to test things out and then once summer hits, she's gone most of the time until Labor Day."

Tandy turned toward him. "But how's she really doing?"

Teddy shrugged. "She's still crying at night, some. And...and we saw him. He was at the Opry."

"And what does she say?"

Teddy shrugged again. "I think she's always going to struggle with it...with him. And her feelings."

"Is she going to tell him?"

Teddy looked at her. "Tell her what?"

Tandy shot him a look. "Is she going to tell him?"

Teddy took another sip of his wine. "I don't know. I don't think she's decided."

"You have to shut that down, Teddy. You know if she tells him, he's back in her life. For good. And no good comes from that. For her. For Maddie. For you. Nothing."

TBC

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They are so appreciated-especially for this story which is a little different style for me. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so stay tuned! - RW**


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months fell into a rhythm with Rayna going out on the weekends for concerts, Maddie and Teddy coming along. They had hired a nanny and it felt like she was getting a feel for life on the road.

Teddy woke up to the sound of Rayna's phone ringing. He looked over, but the other side of the bed was empty. He picked up the phone to see who was calling, but the number was blocked.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"This is Ellen Manden at Baylor Medical. I'm trying to reach a Ms. Jaymes."

"This is her husband," Teddy responded. "What is this in reference to?"

"Ms. Jaymes is the emergency contact for a patient here," the woman replied. "He was brought in last night."

"What is his condition?" Teddy asked.

"I should really speak to Ms. Jaymes," she responded.

"Can you wait a moment. I think she's feeding our daughter," Teddy replied, his voice clipped as he looked toward the closed bedroom door.

"Of course."

Teddy got up and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of their suite. As he expected, Rayna was sitting on the couch nursing Maddie. He walked over and held out the phone.

"It's about Deacon," he said as he handed her the phone.

She shot him a questioning look and he shrugged. She eased the baby off her breast and after a moment of protest, the baby sighed and closed her eyes.

"Can you take her?" Rayna asked.

Teddy took the baby from Rayna and stood there for a moment, then headed back to the bedroom to put Maddie in her portable crib.

When he returned, Rayna was still on the phone.

"But is there a discharge plan?" she asked. "Uh huh...yes... um...yes, I can do that. Okay….uh huh...I understand...yes...okay, I'll call when we get it set up. Thank you."

She finished the call and looked over at him.

"You're his emergency contact?" Teddy asked.

Rayna stood up and walked over toward him. "I guess so-I didn't know he still had me listed."

"What happened?" Teddy asked as he reached for the coffee pot and began filling it with cold water.

Rayna shrugged. "He's on the road with some band. He ended up in an alley, unresponsive and they took him to detox."

Teddy poured the water into the coffee pot and added the packet of grounds. "I don't want Maddie around that. Ever."

Rayna nodded. "I understand...I get it…"

"Actually, Rayna, I don't think you do. You said you'd take care of something? What did you say you would do? You aren't going down there, are you, Rayna?" Teddy's voice grew louder, and he could feel his heart pounding in his head.

"I have to help him, Teddy. He...he's still her father, even if neither one of them knows. What would she think if she found out I could have helped him and…"

"Do you really think you can help him? Do you?" Teddy asked, his voice raising again. "My god, Rayna, how many times are you going to do this?"

"Until it works," Rayna replied quietly.

"Okay," Teddy responded. "Go there and help him, but make me this promise-you will not tell him about Maddie, promise me that you'll protect our daughter from him and this...from what he is."

Rayna stood for a moment, then nodded. "I'm going to call Coleman-he-he understands what Deacon is going through."

Teddy nodded, then stood watching as Rayna walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Rayna emerged from the bedroom an hour later, the baby in her arms, her face streaked with tears.

"Did you talk to Coleman?" Teddy asked.

Rayna nodded. "He's...he's going to go get him and take him to rehab, if Deacon will go."

"Are you going?" Teddy asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Rayna shook her head. "No...he...he thinks that Deacon has a better chance if I'm not there. He...he thinks that I need to cut Deacon loose."

Teddy watched as Rayna broke down, the sobs now wracking her body. Maddie began to protest in her arms as Rayna tightened her hold on the baby.

Teddy waited a beat, then went over to them both. He took Maddie from her and put the baby in his left arm, using his right to steer Rayna over to the couch. They sat down, his arm still around her.

"I think it's for the best, Rayna," he said as she continued to cry. "It's the best for everyone."

* * *

Teddy walked into the main branch of Music City Credit Union and headed to the reception desk. Rayna's tour had been over for a couple of weeks and it was time for him to focus on his work again.

"Teddy Conrad to see Jack Benedict," he said to the young woman behind the desk.

She looked down at her schedule and then up to smile at him. "If you can just have a seat, and I'll have someone come find you."

Teddy walked over and sat down in the waiting area. He had read through half of the front section of the Wall Street Journal when a woman walked up in front of him.

"Teddy?" she said.

He looked up from his paper. "Peggy?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I'm closing a loan for a new development deal I'm working on," Teddy replied. "You?"

"I'm a vice president here, now," Peggy replied. "It's...it's good to see you again, Teddy. I...I've missed you."

"You two must know each other," Jack Benedict said as he walked up to them. "I didn't realize. Are you a friend of Peggy's or know her through Robert?"

"Robert?" Teddy asked, looking over at Peggy and shaking his head slightly.

She looked down for a moment, then back up and smiled. "Teddy and I are old friends, Jack, but yes, he knows my husband as well."

"We all used to be really good friends," Teddy replied. "Rayna and I will have to have you two over, sometime, Peggy."

"That would be lovely," Peggy replied, plastering a smile on her face. "Well, I won't keep you two any longer, but it was nice to see you again, Teddy."

Teddy watched as she walked away. Peggy...Peggy Kenter. Wow. He hadn't planned on that one today.

* * *

When Teddy came in the house, he found Rayna sitting at the counter in the kitchen with the phone lying on the counter in front of her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Deacon called me from rehab. He's asking...he's asking me to come. He wants to make amends."

Teddy stood at the door, silent, his arms crossed.

"I feel like I should probably go," she said.

"And how, exactly, is this cutting him loose?" Teddy finally replied. "Sounds like you're just falling back into that same trap as always."

Rayna shook her head. "No, I think that it's good. I think if I don't give him some closure, then it'll still be hanging out there, over all of us. I think I need to go, I need to tell him that I'm married to you, that you and I have a daughter, that I'm in love with you and anything I had with him is over."

"And you can do that?" Teddy replied.

Rayna nodded. "I can do that."

"You won't tell him the truth about Maddie?"

She shook her head again. "No, I won't tell him."

"Would you do that for us or for him?" Teddy asked quietly.

Rayna didn't answer.

"Rayna?" he asked, again.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know, Teddy, but I have to do this."

Teddy let out a deep sigh. "Then I guess you better do it, but..."

"But what?" she asked.

"Maddie stays here," Teddy replied. "You got that?"

"You giving me an ultimatum?" she asked.

"Call it what you want," he responded. "You go to Deacon, you make him better, but our daughter is staying here with me. When you came to me, Rayna, you asked for me to provide a stable and loving home for you and your baby. That's what I'm doing and that home has no place for Deacon Claybourne. You got that?"

She nodded slowly.

"Okay then," he replied. "Safe travels and I'll see you when you get back."

And with that, he turned and headed upstairs, suddenly feeling like the only thing he could do next was take a long hot shower and try to wash some of this off.

TBC

 _ **Sorry this one is a little bit shorter, but I'm actually writing ahead! And planning to finish the story before the hiatus is over. Thanks again for those who are reviewing-it is much appreciated. - RW**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rayna never told him what happened when she visited Deacon in rehab. He also never asked. But, she came home and life seemed to get back to normal.

Maddie was almost four when they decided to try to have a baby. It felt like the right time. Teddy's business was going well and they had just decided to build a new house, this time smack dab in the middle of Belle Meade.

Rayna had become a bona fide country music star. She toured nearly over 200 dates a year, had another platinum album and they'd had to plan more shelves in the music room in her new house to hold the CMA and Grammys.

"You really think this is the right time?" Rayna said as she rolled over and kissed Teddy. "I mean, I've got the new record coming out, the house isn't finished...what kind of crazy are we?"

"The kind of crazy that only wants to do the nursery one time," Teddy replied. "Anyway, I want our kids to be close in age, like you and Tandy. I want Maddie to have someone there for her."

Teddy was an only child and he had envied Rayna's relationship with her sister on more than one occasion, even when they were fighting like cats and dogs. She always had someone who had her back, over everything else, when it matters. Teddy had never really had that.

"Plus," he said, running his hand over her shoulder, down her arms. "You make such beautiful babies. I think it would be a shame to not have at least one more."

"You want more than two?" Rayna said, her eyes growing wide. "I did not sign on for that."

Teddy leaned in and kissed her. "Let's start with one, okay?"

* * *

Teddy walked off the plane and into a bustling O'Hare airport. Rayna had called earlier in the week and asked if he could fly up for her concert. He had arranged for Tandy to stay with the Maddie and even taken the day off on Friday to get there before the show.

He watched the show from the wings of the stage. Rayna had only gotten better, more at ease on stage, more of a presence. He loved watching her sing, but even more, he loved how from this vantage point he could see how she had every single person in that arena in the palm of her hand.

"Thanks y'all!" she called out after her second encore. The crowd kept stamping their feet and calling for more, but she leaned into the microphone. "I'd stay here for another one, but my husband came all the way from Nashville tonight, so I hope you won't hold it against me if I get you on your way so we can have some time together!"

And with that, she blew a kiss to the audience and headed straight to Teddy.

"Quite a show," he said as she threw her arms around him.

"You enjoy that?" she asked as she kissed him.

Teddy pulled her close as the roadies started pulling equipment off the stage and held her, the kiss continuing.

"Let's get out of here," she said, when they finally separated.

"Sounds good to me," Teddy replied as he took her by the hand to her dressing room to get ready to leave.

"It's a spectacular city," Teddy said as he stood by the window looking over the Chicago skyline. "We should just come up here sometime to enjoy it on its own."

Rayna laughed. "You know this is the worst part of being with a touring musician, don't you? I mean, I go all these place, never see anything and then when I'm not working, all I want to do is be home."

"Home is good, too," Teddy said as he turned back to her. "Champagne?"

She held out a glass to him. "Special occasion."

He started to raise it to his lips.

"No, I have a toast!" Rayna announced. She held her glass out to him. "To us, Teddy and...to the next member of the Conrad family."

Teddy stopped, his glass held out. He looked down at her waist. "Really?"

Rayna nodded, set down her glass and moved over to him, slipping her arms around him. "Coming to a Belle Meade mansion nearby in about 8 months."

"Wow," Teddy said. He leaned in and kissed her. "You...you have made me so happy, Rayna. I mean it."

She leaned her head against him. "Me too, Teddy. Me too."

* * *

Teddy loved Rayna and he loved Maddie, but the wave of emotion that washed over him when Daphne was delivered, her strong cry as she took her first breath-he had never known anything like it. He looked down at her and it was so clear, just like he saw Deacon in Maddie's face, that this was his daughter.

"Let me see her, Teddy," Rayna asked. He moved over next to her and put the baby down next to her on the gurney.

"She's perfect, Rayna. Perfect."

* * *

Teddy walked into Amerigo's and looked over to find Peggy Kenter at a table near the window. She had called earlier in the week, insistent that they meet for lunch.

"Peggy," he said as he pulled the chair back and sat down across from her. "How have you been?"

"Good," she replied, smiling and nodding. "It's been a good summer so far. Lots of golf for Robert, of course, and we did get away for about a couple of weeks, we have a house at Hilton Head, but what...what about you?"

He couldn't help but smile. She always acted a little nervous around him.

"It's been busy," Teddy started.

"Oh my gosh, of course," Peggy replied. "Your new baby. And your other little girl. Do you have pictures? I'd love to see them."

Teddy reached for his wallet and pulled out a new photo they had just had taken of the girls. "This is Maddie and Daphne," he said as he slid the photo over to her.

"They're just beautiful, Teddy," she said, her eyes holding on the photo in her hands. She looked up at him, a smile across her face. "They're just the image of you."

Teddy nodded and took the photo back from her. "So, what can I do for you?"

Peggy took a sip of her water and set the glass back down. "Well, I do have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?" Teddy replied, setting aside the menu he'd opened.

"How would you like to join the board of the credit union?" she asked. "John Wheeler stepped down and we have an opening. It would really mean a great deal to me, if you would do it."

Teddy looked at her and smiled. "Sounds like a great idea, Peggy. Thanks for thinking of me."

* * *

Teddy was sitting on the couch in the family room off the kitchen when he heard the back door open and Rayna walk in. He turned to look at her.

"What happened tonight?" he asked. He asked, because his wife had the biggest grin across her face. "Rayna? Are you? Are you drunk?"

She giggled and stepped toward him. "Just a little bit. I won't nurse the baby until tomorrow."

They had all planned to go to the Opry together, it was Rayna's first performance since Daphne was born, but Maddie had brought home pink eye from preschool and Teddy had stayed home with the girls.

"Did a little celebrating after the show?" Teddy asked as he made his way over to her. Rayna was half sitting on the kitchen stool, half leaning against the counter.

"Uh...yes...we celebrated, but we had to…" Rayna giggled.

"And what were you celebrating?" Teddy asked.

Rayna looked up at him, her face solemn. "They asked me. I'm in."

"In what?" Teddy asked, confused.

"Teddy!" she shrieked as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Get with the program."

Teddy shook his head. "Drunk or not, if you wake those girls…"

She leaned in toward him and stage whispered. "The Opry. I'm in the Opry."

* * *

Teddy looked down the agenda and sighed lightly. Peggy said the meetings wouldn't be that often or last that long, but this one had gone on at least an hour longer than he expected. He looked down at his watch and then at the paper again.

"Sorry," Peggy said in a whisper as they listened to the auditor deliver his findings.

"No, I'm sorry," Teddy replied. "It's just that Rayna is playing a surprise set at the Bluebird and it's her birthday, so I'd really like to get there before she goes on."

"Just leave," Peggy said. "I can tell them that something came up. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" he replied.

She leaned over and closed his portfolio. "Tell Rayna 'happy birthday' from me."

"This is a song off my third album, American Beauty, and it's always been a favorite of mine."

Rayna looked over at her guitar player and nodded as he started playing the opening chords.

 _I stood in the street in the pouring rain  
_ _Didn't give a damn about anything  
_ _I said take me,  
_ _Oh Lord, just take me_

 _I went back in the house  
_ _Picked up this guitar  
_ _And somehow my fingers found  
_ _Their way to my heart  
_ _And it save me  
_ _Oh Lord, it saved me_

 _I'm not proud of my mistakes  
_ _But thanks to you I've got so much to say_

Rayna seemed to be staring straight into him and he smiled back at her, but then realized she wasn't looking at him at all. Teddy turned his body slightly to look behind him and there he was, standing next to the door-Deacon Claybourne. It had been years since Teddy had seen him. He almost looked like a different person, but the other times Teddy had seen him he'd been strung out or close to it. Teddy quickly turned back, focusing his eyes on Rayna.

After the set, he waited by his table while Rayna said her goodnights to the band. She came over and he put his arms around her. "Happy birthday, honey. Great show."

"Great show, Ray."

He stepped back from Rayna's embrace at the sound of the man's voice.

"Thanks, Deacon," Rayna said, standing next to him. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn'ta missed it for the world," he drawled. "Anyway, just wanted to say 'hi'."

Teddy and Rayna stood next to each other, watching as Deacon made his way over to the band that was packing up, greeting them-most of them had been playing with her before she fired Deacon.

"You ready?" he asked her after a moment.

"Uh huh," she replied.

* * *

Teddy drove most of the way home without saying anything. As they turned onto their street, he looked over at her. "Did you invite him?"

Rayna didn't reply.

"You did, didn't you?" he asked, his voice getting louder.

"I ran into him at Soundcheck after rehearsal. I have not seen him for years, Teddy. He congratulated me on my Opry induction and we just talked for a few minutes. We were friends for a lot of years."

"You weren't friends," Teddy shot back. "You were lovers. That's a totally different thing."

"Were you or were you not with Peggy Kenter tonight?" Rayna responded. "And I trust you...so you have got to trust me."

"So, what happens now?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing," Rayna replied. "I told him I was playing this set tonight and he said he'd love to hear it, so I invited him. That's all. You saw us. There's nothing between us. I love you."

Teddy looked over at her and the look on her face. The look of love.

And he believed her.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_I know it's not as good as a new episode, but in honor of Wednesday night, a new chapter of this story..._

* * *

"So, I want to run something past you and I hope you will at least hear me out."

Teddy pulled back the covers on their bed as Rayna continued to work lotion into her hands and arms.

"Hear you out about what?" Teddy asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I need a new song for the Opry induction," Rayna started. "And I've been looking for something, I've been trying to write with a couple of people and nothing is right."

"And why is it so important?" Teddy asked. Even after all of these years, he still couldn't make heads or tails of the ways a person became a big country music star.

"The Opry-it's a big deal. I have to seize that moment," Rayna explained.

"So, what do you want to do?" Teddy asked. "What am I not going to like?"

"I want to ask Deacon to write a song with me," Rayna said. "It's just a song. It would not be a big deal."

Teddy looked over at her. "Are you serious?"

Rayna turned on her side facing him. "It's a business arrangement, Teddy. One song. We'd probably have to work on it for a week or so."

"And where would that happen?" he asked.

Rayna shrugged. "Edgehill, I suppose. I mean, it's not like I'd go to his house or the cabin."

"I'd hope not," Teddy replied. "And not here, either. Okay?"

Rayna nodded.

"One song," he repeated.

"One song."

* * *

When Teddy pulled up to the garage there was a strange vehicle in the driveway, a gray Suburban. He opened the garage door and Rayna's car was there. He shook his head and headed toward the house.

Walking in, he could hear the girls chattering away with the babysitter that Rayna had come in when she was working.

"Daddy!"

He looked down the hall as Maddie came running toward him. He swept her up in his arms. "Where's Mommy?" he asked her.

"She's working in the music room with her friend," Maddie explained. "She said if we were really good and listened to Jennifer, that we could come listen to the song."

"Why don't you go find, Jennifer," Teddy said as he set Maddie down. "Daddy needs to talk to Mommy."

He watched as Maddie ran back toward the playroom. He stood for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He walked toward the music room, pausing outside the closed door. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Rayna opened the door a moment later. Teddy stood in the door. Deacon was on the couch, holding his guitar. There was a notebook open on the table in front of him.

"I wanted to let you know I'm home," Teddy said.

"Why don't you come in," Rayna said. "I don't think y'all have ever formally met."

She stepped back and Teddy walked into the room. He headed over to the couch and stopped.

Deacon stayed sitting for another beat, then set down his guitar, stood up and held out his hand. "Deacon Claybourne."

Teddy shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Deacon. So...the writing going well?"

"It's been good," Deacon replied. "You've got a beautiful home, here, Teddy. Beautiful family."

Rayna nodded. "I think we're about through here. I promised the girls that we'd sing it for them when we're done."

"Maddie told me," Teddy said, his voice clipped. "But, uh...I'm going to take them out for some pizza."

"Oh," Rayna said. "We won't be long."

"No, Maddie seemed to be ready," Teddy replied. "So, we'll see you later."

Teddy backed out of the room as Rayna stood by. So, that was Deacon Claybourne. Of course, he'd seen him and there had been the quick greeting at the Bluebird. But that...that was Deacon Claybourne. And he was here. In Teddy's house. And he had a beautiful family? Had Rayna introduced him to the girls? Had Deacon known?"

"Daddy! I want to hear the song!" Maddie called as she came down the hallway toward him

He glanced back at the closed door and picked Maddie up. "Hey, you want to go to Chuck E. Cheese?"

And just like that, all thoughts of the song were gone.

* * *

"So, you ever planning to speak to me again?" Rayna said as she climbed into bed next to Teddy. He continued to lay on his side with his back to her and didn't respond.

"Seriously?" she asked, her voice incredulous. "I did not plan this-it was an accident. The girls were supposed to be at a playdate, the room we had booked didn't work out-it was an accident, Teddy."

He lay there for a few more minutes, then turned so he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"You promised me, Rayna. You promised you would find a neutral place to work. I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way you expected today, but you should have cancelled. This is my home and I don't want him here."

Rayna was silent.

"But what really infuriates me, is that we talked about him meeting the girls. And I have made it very clear that I did not want that to happen."

"He didn't meet them," Rayna responded quietly. "I wouldn't do that, Teddy."

"But, he said…" Teddy started.

"There are photos everywhere in this house," she interrupted. "That's what he meant. That's what he saw."

"So he didn't…" Teddy started.

"He didn't," Rayna answered. "We good?"

Teddy nodded. But if he was being honest, he didn't feel good. He felt anything but good.

* * *

"Hey, fancy meeting you here."

Teddy looked over to see Peggy Kenter walking into the bank's conference room. "Good to see you, Peggy. How's Robert?"

"Good...on another one of his fishing trips to Florida this week," Peggy replied. "What brings you in today?"

"I'm meeting with Jack to talk about a new deal I'm working on," Teddy replied.

"The Cumberland project?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

Teddy shook his head. "No, we're still working out some more details on that one. This is another development, out by the Opry. They're opening up another section of that subdivision."

"Glad to hear things are doing so well," she replied as she slid her hand over his. "Are you free for lunch?"

Teddy smiled. She wasn't terribly subtle. "I'd love to, but I'm meeting Rayna today," he explained.

"Well, you'll have to give me a raincheck," she said, smiling as she stood up. "You give me a call, okay?"

Teddy nodded and watched as she walked out, stopping at the door to look back at him.

* * *

Teddy walked into the diner to find Rayna already sitting at the booth in the back corner. He waved to the hostess and headed back toward her.

He slid into the booth and smiled at Rayna. "Lunch with my wife and at our favorite spot-what did I do to deserve this honor?"

Rayna smiled at him. "I think if I'd known that this was going to become our favorite spot, I might have picked a first date location with a more expansive menu."

"You know you love the grilled cheese," Teddy teased back.

The waitress came by and they placed their orders.

"So were you at the studio today?" Teddy asked as he took a sip of his sweet tea.

Rayna looked over at him and nodded. "Bucky had me listen to a few more guys for the band. Most of my usual crew picked up new gigs while I was home."

She took a sip of her soda and set it down. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Teddy looked up as the waitress suddenly appeared with their lunch. He waited until she left and then focused on Rayna.

"And?" he asked as he picked up his club sandwich.

"I need to talk to you about Deacon," she replied, her voice nervous.

"What about Deacon?" Teddy responded as he set the sandwich back down.

Rayna took in a deep breath. "I need to tell you about a conversation I had with him."

"Had when?" Teddy asked.

"When he was in rehab," Rayna responded.

Teddy felt a wall of cold wash over him. "And what was it? What did you discuss with him in rehab?"

Rayna fixed her eyes straight at Teddy. "I told him that if he stayed sober, that his job was his anytime he wanted it back. And he's never asked before, but now he has."

"And you're gonna honor some deal you struck with a drunk?" Teddy shot back. "What happened to 'it's just one song, Teddy'?"

Rayna sat for a moment, staring at him without speaking.

"You know that I left home at 16, right?" Rayna started. "My daddy kicked me out for wanting to be a singer."

Teddy sat silent across from her as Rayna continued.

"There I was...so sure that I had to follow my dream, that I left everything I knew. And I was alone. Except I wasn't. I had a friend. I had Deacon. And he gave me a place to crash those first weeks and he looked after me.

"Sure, it became something later, but in those first months and year, he took care of me and made sure that someone was looking out for me-not cause he wanted something, but because I needed a friend.

"Deacon was my best friend for a long time, Teddy. And that doesn't mean that I don't love you and that I don't love our family, but I made him a promise that I'd keep that door open for him if he could get right with himself. And he has. He's been sober for over three years now."

Teddy let out a sigh.

"He's never done that before, Teddy. He's never stayed sober that long, gone to meetings, worked with a sponsor. I talked to Coleman and he agrees with me that it's different this time.

"And to be honest, I need him out there. This is a big deal for me, Teddy-this is the biggest tour I've ever tried to launch. I need everything and everyone I can get. This could change everything for me...for us."

"And what about Maddie," Teddy asked.

Rayna reached across the table and took his hand. "Maddie is our daughter. I'm not looking to change that. But I am going to bring Deacon back as my band leader. He's going to tour and record with me. I need you to be okay with that. Can you do it?"

Teddy nodded.

* * *

He decided that the best course of action was to trust Rayna. And so he did. The last tracks for the album were recorded and plans were made for the tour. It was going to be huge. And the whole thing was going to kick off with the album drop and Rayna's induction into the Grand Ole Opry.

He arrived with the girls, the Opry staff guiding him to a spot in the wings where they could watch her perform. He held Maddie's hand in his, with Daphne in his other arm.

Rayna took the microphone and the band started. She turned back, her hair swinging, that amazing smile on her face and locked on him.

On Deacon.

 _It's a long, long road to independence,  
_ _But I'm leaving you for Tennessee,  
_ _I've got demons riding shotgun,  
_ _Telling me not to go,  
_ _But what they don't know,_

 _Is I'm already gone  
_ _I'm already gone_

Looking back, he knew it started that night. But it would be years until he would know for sure...that she was already gone.

TBC

 **Thanks to those who are reading along and especially for the reviews-you inspire me-this chapter in particular. Thank you so much. - RW**


	12. Chapter 12

When Rayna invited Deacon back into her band, she swore it didn't mean anything and that it wouldn't change anything. And over the next few years, it didn't. Or at least Teddy didn't think it did.

Rayna became a much bigger star. She toured more. The girls went with her during the summer, but spent a lot of their time at home with him and the babysitter. At first he missed her when she was gone, but then after a while, it was almost disruptive for her to be back.

"I'm thinking about taking a year off," Rayna said the first night she was home after being out on the road for six weeks straight.

"What?" Teddy asked as he looked up from the laptop perched on his knees as he sat up in bed.

"When we're done with this tour, I'm thinking about taking a year off. Daphne's going to kindergarten, Maddie's gonna be in middle school before we know it, I just hate that I'm missing so much of their lives."

"What does Bucky say?" Teddy asked, looking over at her.

Rayna shrugged. "Says we could take a hit-might slow things down a bit for us, but we're doing really well, aren't we?"

Teddy nodded slowly. They were. And they weren't. He had finally pulled the trigger on that big Cumberland deal, just in time for the market to crash and every potential partner he'd lined up pulled out. He was holding on...for now.

"Deacon says he could live on the road," she added. "Which, frankly, I believe."

"Maybe he should try staying home and getting a life," Teddy muttered.

Rayna looked over at him, then went back to rubbing her lotion into her arms.

Teddy finished up reviewing the latest round of invoices on the project and then shut down his computer, setting it on the table next to him. Rayna had started reading a book. He looked at her one more time, rolled on his side with his back to her and shut off the light.

* * *

The girls had been at home with Teddy the last couple of weeks to start school, so it was a special treat for the three of them to fly out to Minnesota over the Labor Day weekend to see Rayna perform at the Minnesota State Fair. The grandstand show was Saturday night and he and the girls had left Rayna behind at the hotel to go check out the fair.

"Can we go see the babies?" Maddie asked as they walked down the crowded street of the fair, passing stands selling every single kind of food on a stick that a person could imagine.

"Sure," Teddy replied as he tightened his hand around Daphne's. "Stay close, though-I don't want to lose you in this crowd."

They headed toward the barns where there was an exhibit with animals that had either just given birth or soon would.

"Are you girls sure you want to stand in line?" Teddy asked as they got closer to the exhibit. Much like everything else at the fair, it was packed with people.

"I want to see the babies!" Daphne said.

"Then let's get in line," Teddy said as they entered into the queue.

"Can I get ice cream?" Maddie asked after they'd been waiting for almost 20 minutes.

Teddy looked over and saw the stand just 20 feet away. He reached in his pocket for his wallet, and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Go and get one, but come right back."

Maddie took the money and walked over to the stand.

He slipped the wallet back in his pocket and looked over.

Daphne was gone. He swung around-people were walking all around him, but no Daphne. He'd only looked away for a moment.

"Daphne," he called out, asking the people who were in line around them, starting to feel the buzz of panic growing. He swung around again. Now he didn't see Maddie either. He started to move toward the building, looking again for Daphne, then stopped and turned back. He couldn't leave the spot where he told Maddie to come back.

"Teddy?"

He turned at the sound of his voice to find Deacon standing in front of him.

"Everything okay?" Deacon asked.

Teddy shook his head, looking again toward the building. "No...Daphne was just here and Maddie is…"

Deacon put his hand out on Teddy's arm. "Where'd Maddie go?"

Teddy swung around again. "Ice cream. She walked right over there and…and she's coming back here, and Daphne..."

"What do you want me to do? Let me help you, Teddy."

Teddy took in a deep breath. "Stay here. Maddie's coming back here. I'm going to go look for Daphne. She wanted to see the babies...she must have taken off that direction."

Deacon pulled a small phone from his pocket. "Hey, give me your number. I can't text on this thing, but if you call, I'll answer."

They quickly exchanged numbers and then Teddy headed toward the door of the exhibit. He pushed past the people in line, apologizing and asking if anyone had seen a small girl. He kept turning, looking at the sea of people when he saw a young woman in a 4H t-shirt walking toward him, Daphne's hand tucked in hers, his daughter licking a small ice cream cone.

"This one belong to you?" she asked as Teddy rushed up to them.

"My god...Daphne...where did you go?" he asked, his voice tense.

Daphne burst into tears. Teddy dropped down in front of her, taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry baby, I was just scared. I couldn't find you."

"I...I...I wanted ice cream too," she choked out over her tears.

He smoothed his hand over her hair, her ice cream cone pressed between them now, melting down his shirt.

"You have to stay by Daddy when we're some place like this."

Daphne nodded, her tears starting to subside.

"Thank you," Teddy said to the young woman. He looked at her. "You interested in seeing Rayna Jaymes tonight?"

"Definitely!" the woman said. "I'm a huge fan."

Teddy took her name and told her to come to the will call window later. He thanked her again, and then headed, with Daphne's hand securely held by his own, back out toward the spot he'd left Deacon.

As they got closer, he saw that they were no longer in the line. Instead, Deacon sat next to his daughter...HIS daughter...on a park bench. He could see that they were in deep conversation. He paused for a moment.

"Daddy...I'm all sticky," Daphne complained. "And I need to go to the bathroom."

"Just a minute," Teddy replied. He continued to watch Deacon as he explained something to Maddie. Guilt washed over Teddy in a way that he hadn't felt before. He never saw Deacon this way. To him, Deacon Claybourne was a drunk, someone who hurt Rayna, someone who lied and didn't live up to expectations.

Except, here was Deacon Claybourne in front of him and this Deacon...this Deacon looked like a father.

"Bathroom! I hafta go to the bathroom!" Daphne protested.

Teddy looked over at Deacon and Maddie again, then led Daphne by the hand down to the restrooms he'd seen earlier. Deacon wasn't her father, but Teddy knew that Maddie was safe right where Teddy had last seen her and they'd be okay for a little bit longer.

* * *

Teddy left the girls in the hands of their babysitter and headed toward Rayna's dressing room. She was having her hair fixed when he walked in, pulled a beer from the small refrigerator and cracked it open as he sat down on the couch.

"Hard day at the fair, honey?" she teased him as he took a long drink.

"Yes," he replied, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch.

"Heard you all had a bit of an adventure today," Rayna responded.

Teddy's head popped back up, his eyes open. "Deacon tell you about that?" he asked.

Rayna shook her head. "No, what did Deacon know about it."

Teddy took another sip of the beer. "So what did you hear?"

"Bucky asked me about the comped tickets at will call, if we were doing a meet and greet," Rayna replied. "I said I didn't know anything and he said it was the girl who found Daphne.

"So, what did Deacon have to do with it?" Rayna asked.

"We were in line for that stupid baby animal exhibit and the girls went in two directions. Deacon showed up and waited for Maddie while I went to go find Daphne," Teddy explained.

"I was going to tell you all about it, but I hate to bring stuff up like this before a show," Teddy finished.

"Everyone's okay?" Rayna asked.

"Everyone's fine and accounted for," Teddy replied. "Whole thing lasted about ten minutes."

"Longest ten minutes of your life?" she asked.

"Definitely," he answered and left it at that. No need to tell her about the sheer panic and definitely no need to tell her about how it felt to see Deacon and Maddie...no need at all.

* * *

But as he watched the show that night, he couldn't help but feel a shot of remorse-that he had something that belonged to someone else. Something that had never been his to take. And that someday might be ripped away from him. And it left him cold.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy," Daphne called out from her bedroom.

Teddy walked down the hall and into his daughter's room to find her sitting on her bed.

"I have my jammies on and the spray-brush out my hair, please," she requested.

Teddy sat down on the edge of the bed behind her and began spraying the tangles in her long hair and combing them out. This used to be a major battle, with lots of crying, but he had struck a deal with Daphne that if she was calm while he combed out her hair, she'd get a sticker for her board and a full board meant a treat of her choice.

It was amazing to him how different the girls were. Maddie had never put on the histrionics like Daphne, but she also never got her hair nearly as tangled. He wasn't sure if that was nature or nurture.

"When's mommy coming home?" Daphne asked as he continued to work his way through the tangles in her hair.

"She's going to be home next Wednesday," Teddy replied.

"Will she be here for our recital?" Daphne asked, leaning back against him as he finished brushing her hair.

"Of course, baby," Teddy replied. "Mommy would never miss your recital." He pulled back the covers and tucked Daphne into bed.

"Why does she have to be gone so much," Daphne asked.

Teddy looked down at the little girl. "Mommy wants to be here with you, all the time," he replied. "But you know that there's lots of people who love her and want to hear her sing."

"But we love her the most," Daphne replied.

Teddy leaned down and gave her a goodnight kiss. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

He switched off the light, stood up and moved to the door, watching Daphne snuggle into her bed, then pulled it mostly closed and headed back downstairs to his office.

* * *

Teddy was sorting through a pile of papers when he phone rang. It was Peggy Kenter.

"I've been thinking about your situation all night, and I think I've come up with a solution," she said, speaking quickly.

"What?" Teddy asked, leaning forward over the desk with his head resting in his right hand.

"Can I come over and talk to you about it?" she asked.

Teddy looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly 10 pm, Peggy. I can come in tomorrow to discuss it, although I don't know what good it will do."

"I don't want to talk about it at the credit union," Peggy responded. "I'm at the end of the block."

"And I'm home alone with my girls, Peggy. I can't have you coming over here," Teddy replied.

"Meet me tomorrow," Peggy suggested. "Teddy, I think I can solve your problem."

They made plans to meet the next day in East Nashville, where they both hoped to not see anyone who might question what they were doing.

When Teddy hung up the phone, he didn't know if he should feel relieved or not.

* * *

"Why would you do this?" Teddy asked Peggy, as she sat in the passenger seat of his car.

"I want to help," Peggy replied. "You would let a friend help, wouldn't you?" She reached over to him, moving her hand up his arm.

"So, what are we talking about?" Teddy asked, pulling his arm back from her slightly.

Peggy straightened up. "So, you said you need to pay the taxes on the Cumberland land, right?"

Teddy nodded.

"And your capital is locked up right now?"

Teddy nodded again.

"So, why don't I front you the money to pay the taxes and then you can pay me back when you get your next round of investors."

"Front me the money with what-you can't have that kind of capital laying around," Teddy asked.

Peggy was silent for a moment. "No, but the credit union has it. And I think I've figured out how we can use some of that-just for a little bit. Just until things turn around for you."

Teddy shook his head. What she was suggested was embezzlement. If they were caught, they'd both be in very hot water.

But if it worked. And if he could salvage this deal...well, then he wouldn't have to admit to Rayna what a mess he'd gotten them into, the mortgages on the house, the liquidated investment portfolio.

He'd put all of his chips on one number and now it was time to spin the roulette wheel. With Peggy Kenter on his arm.

* * *

Rayna's tour wrapped up later that fall. The girls were beside themselves with excitement when they pulled up to meet the tour bus.

Rayna walked off the bus and the girls ran over to hug her. Deacon walked off a few moments after her and Teddy watched as he greeted the girls with a hug as well. He said something to Maddie and she smiled.

Teddy felt a cold feeling wash over his body. He stiffened slightly, still standing back toward the car. He did not like seeing that man with his family-the smiles, the quick jokes, the easy way the four of them were acting around one another. Rayna and the girls-they were his family, not Deacon's.

"You miss me?" Rayna asked as she walked up and slid her arms around him, pulling him close and giving him a kiss.

"Always," he replied as he continued watching Deacon Claybourne talking to his daughters. "Hey, let's get home-I'm sure you're ready to be back in your own house, with your own family."

Rayna stepped back, nodding. "Absolutely, I'm ready for nothing more than a few weeks of absolutely nothing but you and my girls."

The girls came over, pulling Rayna's suitcase between them. "Uncle Deacon said he'd give us a dollar if we brought his suitcase over to his truck," Daphne called to them.

"He's not your uncle," Teddy replied, his voice sharper than he intended. Rayna shot him a look.

"C'mon girls-Deacon can get his own bag, but I'm awful glad to see you!" She helped the girls into the care while Teddy loaded her bag in the back.

Teddy walked around and got behind the wheel. Rayna turned to him and smiled. "So...what's been going on there while I've been gone?"

* * *

Teddy finished reading his e-mail as Rayna put the girls to bed. There had been a couple of favorable responses from investors-enough that he'd be able to pay back the money he and Peggy had borrowed before the next audit at the credit union, but it still wasn't enough to keep the project going.

"Everything okay?" Rayna asked as she slipped under the sheets next to him.

"Just the usual," Teddy said as he closed the lid to the laptop and put it on the table next to the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rayna asked. She rolled onto her side facing him. "I hear I'm a good listener."

"Deacon tell you that?" Teddy shot back.

Rayna sat back up. "Hey, what's up with you? That's two digs about Deacon today. That's not like you, Teddy."

Teddy didn't respond. Rayna lay back down on her side, sliding her right arm over to rest on his chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Nothing," Teddy responded. He reached over the switched off the light, leaving the room bathed in darkness.

He waited for Rayna to ask again, thinking that maybe in the dark he might actually be able to tell her about everything that was happening, but instead she rolled over onto her other side, her back to him and in a few minutes he could tell that she had gone to sleep.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to join her, but instead, his mind swirled with all of the what-ifs. The deal. The money. Deacon.

What if.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and comments-they are all very much appreciated. And special thanks to piratewench78 for being my Nashville expert.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the delay in continuing this story-but I do promise that I will finish it! Thanks for those who are reading and especially for the reviews-I really appreciate hearing from each and every one of you.**_

* * *

The next morning Teddy was up early. Frankly, he'd barely slept at all. His mind kept racing as he went over the numbers again and again, but the fact was, the Cumberland deal was over. And not only was the deal a bust, but in many ways, so were they. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard door where the coffee supplies were located. He stood next to the counter, not really thinking as he automatically measured out six scoops of coffee as he did each morning.

As he was pouring the water into the coffeemaker, Rayna walked into the kitchen, her hair tussled, a comfortable robe wrapped around her body.

"See, this is what I love about being home," she said as she sat down on a kitchen stool. "Wonderful husband, getting up early in the morning to make me coffee…"

Teddy turned to look at her, then realized he'd only put in enough coffee for himself and reached for the jar again to measure out more grounds.

"Teddy?"

He started the coffeemaker and turned back to face Rayna. He stood for a moment looking at her, not speaking. He loved her. He loved the girls. He loved their family, their home. How could he have risked everything? How would he ever be able to keep her if he was a failure? If he became the thing that made her leave Deacon?

She came over and slipped her arms around him. "What's the matter?" she asked as she pulled him close toward her.

"I think I'm going to resign from the credit union board," he said as she leaned in toward him, the warm smell of the lavender lotion she used after her shower reaching his nose.

"I thought you enjoyed it, thought it was good for business?" she asked as she pulled back from him.

He turned away from her, reaching into the cupboard for two coffee mugs. He pulled them down and moved toward the refrigerator to get the half and half for Rayna. He closed the door and turned back to her slowly.

"Things aren't going very well, Rayna," he said. "I...I think it's either I resign or they're going to ask me to and I'd rather do it on my own terms."

"What's the matter?" Rayna asked, sitting down on the stool at the counter. "Is it the development deal?"

Teddy nodded slowly. "It's the recession. All the people who were so interested have suddenly disappeared. And we're going to start losing our options if we can't go forward with this next phase of the project."

"What does it all mean?" she asked, her face serious.

Teddy looked down at the floor and then back up. He took a deep breath. "I think...I think I'm going to have to declare bankruptcy."

Rayna stood up and moved over to him. "I'm so sorry, Teddy," she said as she held him, pulling him close to her.

And at that moment, with his world breaking all around him, he felt like maybe it was going to be alright.

* * *

Rayna spent the evening out with Bucky at a showcase. They were looking for a new opening act since instead of coming home and spending time with the girls, she was pushing up the launch of her new album and going back on the road. They had spent the afternoon with the accountant and there was no other way to sustain their lives than for Rayna to stay out there making money.

In the early years, it had felt more like a partnership between them. Rayna was up and coming, but she wasn't a big huge star. He had a solid position as an executive at his company before he decided to go out on his own. They'd had that great house and Maddie had been their daughter, the center of their lives.

It was easy to pin all of the changes on Deacon's reappearance in Rayna's life, but nothing was ever as simple as that.

At least he wanted to think so.

He heard the door open downstairs, Rayna moving around in the kitchen, and then the sound of her coming slowly up the steps. He sat back up in bed and turned on the light on the table next to him.

"You didn't need to stay up," she said as she crossed the room, pulling her heels off and dropping them at the foot of the bed.

"How was the music?" he asked.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and slid the bangles off her wrist. "Good-might have potential for this tour, but she seems a little too pop music for my taste. Her manager, though...this guy Glenn...he certainly talked a good game."

He waited while she disappeared into the bathroom. He could imagine her at the dressing table. Brushing out her hair, taking off her earrings. In the early years he'd go in and watch her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Rayna came back in wearing a soft t-shirt, a tube of lotion in her hands. She sat down on the bed and began to rub the lotion into her hands and arms.

"I miss this-when you're gone," he said, rolling on his side to watch her. She was quiet. He knew what she was thinking-that if he hadn't gotten them into this mess, she would be home.

"I miss it too, hon," she said as she finished rubbing the lotion into her skin and slid under the covers, resting her head on the pillow.

He thought about saying more, then turned out the light and rolled onto his back, hoping sleep would find him.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom. He looked over-Rayna's side of the bed was empty.

The water shut off and after a moment she came back and slid under the covers next to him. He lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling in the dark room. The thoughts just kept running through his mind and he knew he couldn't keep them to himself any longer.

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly.

"Regret what?" she replied.

"Me...doing what we did, getting married." It was quiet for a minute, then he felt her hand slide into his.

"Why would you ask that?" she replied. "I love you, Teddy. I love our family, our girls, our life."

"I know," he replied. "I'm not questioning that, but do you regret not telling Deacon, not giving him that chance."

Rayna kept his hand in hers, rolling on her side, her right hand now gently touching him on his chest.

"Just tell me, Rayna," he said, quietly. "Cause, I these days, that thought just keeps going around and around in my head. It's making it...it's making it hard…" His voice caught.

She slid closer, her arm now sliding across his chest and around him.

"Do I wonder what would have happened?" she replied. "Of course. When I made that choice, Teddy, it didn't just affect you and me. It changed Maddie and Deacon's life, too. Was it the right thing? I don't know if I'll ever know. But I know one thing…"

"What?"

"This. Our family. This is what matters the most to me. Believe that. And try to stop playing the 'what if' game. What we need to do is focus on the 'what is'."

* * *

The next morning Teddy was downstairs making breakfast for the girls when Rayna came in with her suitcase. He pulled the slices of toast from the toaster, buttering them and sprinkling them cinnamon and sugar as Daphne had requested.

"Why are you going again, Mom?" Maddie asked, a whine in her voice. "I thought you were going to be home now."

"I know, sweet girl," Rayna said as she encircled Maddie with a hug. "And you know I miss you like crazy."

Teddy looked over at her, wishing that everything could be different.

"But, the good news is, your dad's gonna be with you! When I was your age, I would have given anything to have my daddy home with me," Rayna shared.

"Paw Paw didn't take you to dance class?" Daphne asked.

Rayna laughed. "No, he most certainly didn't. You girls are the luckiest in the world. You have the best dad there is."

There was a knock at the door and Bucky walked in. "You ready, Rayna?"

She kissed each of them again and then was gone. This time off to New York to do a talk show. Promote a new album. Get a new tour together. Be the breadwinner.

Teddy looked over at the girls, chatting with each other as they finished their toast and juice. This was his family. And they loved him.

TBC


End file.
